The President's Men
by joanna77
Summary: Completed. Set ten years after Season 7. Jim Marino and Sam Seaborn won the elections two years ago. Sam's life will change forever during the events of this series. Chapter 21 the final chapter is up.
1. Prologue

**The Presiden't Men

* * *

**

**20 December**

**8.42 am**

**Chevy Chase, MD**

The snow-covered Wisconsin Avenue was busy with people. No one knew that there was quite a commotion at the Parking Level of the Chevy Chase Center. The presidential detail of Secret Service Agents was doing the last check of the location. A cracking sound in every earpiece announced that a dispatch was on its way. And they didn't have to wait long.

"Eagle is two minutes away."

And surely enough, two minutes later an unmarked SUV rolled into the parking lot. Another two minutes later, presidential aide Billy Thompson opened the door, and Jim Marino, President of the United States climbed out of the car. Chief of Staff, Lou Thornton and Communications Director, Zachary Robbins followed him.

"Sir, why am I here, again?" Lou asked the president.

"You are my Chief of Staff, thus my chief advisor, Lou, could you please shut the whining and behave like a… you know, like a woman of your stature," the president told her.

"Yes, sir. But with all due respect, you cannot expect me to advise you on jewelry," Lou told him.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the "with all due respect" phrase is overused and thus became meaningless. Am I the leader of the free world or am I not, Lou?" the president asked the younger woman.

"Yes, you are, Mr. President," Lou said with a nod.

"And which part of 'shut the whining' wasn't clear enough?" the president asked then.

"Okay, sir, but please don't fire me if Mrs. Marino doesn't like the diamonds I chose for her," Lou added with a smirk.

"You know, I was elected two years ago and I'm still trying to figure out why I made you my Chief of Staff," the president quipped, when they boarded the elevator.

"Well, sir, may I remind you that you didn't want to. You picked Josh but he refused," Lou retorted. "And may I add that it seems like we are in the same boat because I'm still trying to figure out why I said yes."

"I know that women like to have the last word, Lou, but I'm still the leader of the free world, do you think there will come a day when I shall have the last word?" the president asked, sharing a quick smile with Zack Robbins.

"Sure, sir," Lou said and the three of them burst into laughter. Even Billy and the agents allowed themselves a smile.

**

* * *

**

**The same day**

**9.15 am**

**Eisenhower Executive Office Building**

**Washington, D.C.**

"Donna! Donna!" the reporters screamed her name.

"Calm down, calm down!" Donnatella Moss, Press Secretary for the Office of the Vice President walked to her lectern.

"Did you see the pictures of…?"

"What kind of…?"

"Is the picture…?"

Donna put up her hand and the assembled members of the Press Corps quieted down a bit.

"Yes, I have seen the pictures and yes, they aren't faked. Vice President Sam Seaborn asked me to inform you that yesterday evening he proposed and Ms. Hayes said yes," Donna imparted. "Later…" she wanted to continue but was interrupted.

"When is the wedding?"

"What did the President say?"

"What did his kids say?"

"Later today, he will be ready to take some questions. The President doesn't know yet, although looking at you lot, I doubt that this fact will be true any longer," Donna remarked dryly, earning smiles from the members of the media. "Joshua and Claudia know about their father's engagement."

"Are they happy about it?"

"What did they say?"

"When will he…"

"Okay, calm down, folks!" Donna commanded them again. "I didn't speak to Joshua and Claudia today and even if I would have, I wouldn't tell you a word about their feelings and you know that. And that's all, I guess."

"Donna! What do you think of it?" Sissy Zane asked her. "After all, she is a Republican."

"I heartily congratulated them. And yes, I know that Ms. Hayes is a Republican. But she is also a beautiful, smart and kind woman."

"What do you think; will this have an impact on bipartisanship on the Hill?"

"Well, you have to ask the Hill about that," Donna said smiling and then wanted to leave the podium.

TBC


	2. Eagle's Down

**The President's Men**

**A/N: Warning!** Charcter Deaths

**

* * *

**

**The same day**

**9.28**

**Eisenhower Executive Office Building**

**Washington D.C.**

"Mr. Vice President, you have to come with us!" Bob Rosskovich, head of the Vice President's detail stormed into the ceremonial office of the Vice President. He was followed by six other agents.

"What happened?" Sam asked after he was rushed out of the room.

"We have a situation, sir," Bob Rosskovich told him.

"Where is the President?" Sam asked him, stopping in front of the elevator door.

"He was in Chevy Chase, on a shopping tour for the First Lady. Lou and Zack were with him, Mr. Vice President," Bob told him. "When they went back into the garage, they were ambushed."

"Where are they?" Sam asked, his voice full of trepidation.

"Still on the site. The FBI and Secret Service are on the scene," Bob continued.

"Still on the site? Oh, thank God, they are okay!" Sam said with a relieved sigh.

"No, sir, they are not. The President is dead, sir," Bob was finally able to tell him the worst news.

Sam glared back at him, his eyes blank. His brain started to process the information, but he was still not fully able to comprehend what he was just told. He looked at Bob again, and the agent nodded.

"We have to bring you to the Situation Room, sir," Bob told him, gently grabbing his arm.

"Sir, we've just heard…" Will, followed by Donna, approached him.

"Donna, I need State and Defense stat, they better come to the Situation Room, that's where I'm heading. You are coming with us, Will." Sam suddenly came to life. There was something to do. "Donna, after you phoned State and Defense, come to the White House and meet with Jessie."

"Yes, Mr. Vice President," Donna said with a nod and then hurried away.

"And I have to tell the First Lady," Sam whispered when they entered the elevator.

**

* * *

**

**The same day**

**10.14**

**The White House Pressroom**

**Washington, D.C.**

Deputy Press Secretary Jessie Parish entered the Pressroom, blinking back the tears in her eyes. The room was bustling with reporters as usual.

"Ladies and gentleman," she tried to capture the audience and she did as always. "At 9.20 head of the presidential detail, Secret Service Agent Leslie Brown dispatched an AOP which means "attack on the principal". At 9.28 Secret Service agents alongside with forces deployed by the FBI arrived at the scene. They found 23 people, no survivors. The President of the United States is dead."

The room was quite for almost a minute, Jessie never saw this happen. The only sound she heard were the camera's rolling. And then everyone started shouting again.

"Jessie!"

"Jessie!"

"Jessie!"

Jessie shook her head, still fighting the tears. She didn't know much more and she herself was still in shock. However, the reporters didn't give her a break; she was now the voice of the White House. The only voice at the moment. She physically felt the burden on her shoulders and didn't think she was ready for the upcoming storm of questions. Zack was so much better at this than her.

"Who did it?"

"What do you know?"

"Is the Secret Service…?"

"Who was with him?"

"Where is the Vice President?"

Jessie decided to answer the questions she new the answer to.

"The President was accompanied by White House Chief of Staff Lou Thornton and Communications Director Zack Robbins. His personal aide, Billy Thompson is also among the victims," Jessie said and her announcement was met with a deafening silence. She decided to continue, trying to show the people in the room that there is someone in charge, that there is someone they can all lean on. "Vice President Sam Seaborn was in the Eisenhower Executive Office Building. He was brought to the White House immediately after Secret Service and the FBI learned about the facts. He is currently in the Situation Room, monitoring the ongoing investigation and the situation around the globe. Later today he will address the nation."

"Where are the First Lady and the children?" a calm, serene voice asked her.

"They are in the Residence. Vice President Seaborn told them soon after he arrived at the White House," Jessie said and wanted to leave the room.

"Our prayers are with them," the same voice told her, and Jessie decided that she can stay a little bit longer.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Two more questions," she said then. "Julia?"

"Do you know anything about the investigation?" the journalist asked.

"No. Secret Service and the FBI will hold a press conference as soon as they have something," Jessie answered. "Zane?"

"Why was he there?" the reporter asked.

"He was shopping Christmas gifts for the family," Jessie whispered and suddenly they all realized that in four days time there will be Christmas. "Thank you, ladies and gentleman," Jessie told them. "We'll be back in an hour and a half."

TBC


	3. Preparations

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

The same day**

**10.32 am**

**The Chief of Staff's Room**

"That was good, Jessie," Donna told the Deputy Press Secretary and then hugged her reassuringly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Thank you, Donna. What do we know?" she asked then, turning to Will Bailey.

"Well, the Vice President is in the Situation Room. Secretaries Roth and Peters are with him, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and the directors of the FBI and the CIA. Secret Service was here two minutes ago, they are not calling it anything. They don't want to call it a terrorist act," Will imparted.

"Why not? It happened on American soil, Americans were targeted. They were ambushed and gunned down, for God's sake!" Jessie shouted.

"Well, they don't want to call it an act of terrorism, because they think it was an assassination, a massacre. Besides, there is some indication that they had help from the inside. And that would be a _coup _or treason, depending on which level…" he added then, but Jessie interrupted him impatiently.

"Okay, they can dance around the semantics, but I have to tell the press something in an hour. The public must know that…" Jessie started, but was interrupted by a ringing tone.

"That's me," Donna said and picked up her phone. "The Chief Justice," she mouthed then to Will.

"Give it to me," Will told her. "Good Morning, Mrs. Chief Justice," he greeted Evelyn Lang.

While Will was working out the details with the Chief Justice, Donna and Jessie started to compile a list they had to be prepared for.

"They will ask about the swearing-in ceremony. Guess, that's what Will is talking about with her," Jessie said, nodding her head towards Will. "Where do we do it?"

"Secret Service will determine that. His safety is the priority. I think they will say only one camera team. That will be a problem," Donna predicted.

"Yes. Okay. State funeral," Jessie said, trying to keep her voice matter-of-factly. "Where, when and who? Will there be a lying in state in the …?" she wanted to continue but her voice faltered as she was trying to choke back the tears.

"It's okay, Jessie," Donna told her, patting her hand reassuringly.

"It's just…" Jessie started to say. "I met them this morning before they went away. The President was so full of energy. He was so happy that he can slip away and buy the gifts himself. Lou was her usual self; she didn't stop complaining that she had to go with him. Zack was happy; he completed the Christmas Greeting yesterday. You know, he shouldn't have done it, radio addresses are written by the Speechwriting Staff, but Zack said he wanted to do this year's Christmas message. The President tried to talk me into accompanying them, but I refused," Jessie added then in a whisper. She looked down, intensely studying her own shoes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Listen, Jessie, if you need some time…" Will told her, looking at Donna for help.

"Jessie, it's okay to cry," Donna said in a hoarse voice, she was on the brink of tears, too. "Will, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course, I have to make some phone calls, but I'll do it from the Deputy Chief of Staff's office. You'll find me there should you need me later."

"Thanks," Donna said and after Will left the office, both she and Jessie stopped fighting the tears.

**

* * *

The same day**

**10.45 am**

**The Deputy Chief of Staff's Office**

"Morning, Will," Esteban Sanchez greeted his friend.

"We will need a new Vice President," Will said, not bothering with the greeting.

"You have someone on mind?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah, let me make some calls. The Chief Justice will arrive shortly. I will need the head of the Secret Service here," Will told Steve.

"You need my assistant?" Steve asked him, allowing himself a smile.

"I'll need more than your assistant, Steve," Will said, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Go to Lou's office and see if they are up to a meeting."

"Who is in Lou's office?" Steve asked him.

"Donna and Jessie. See if you can do anything for them and then help them to determine what we need to do in order to survive the day," Will said, the phone already in his hands.

Steve left his office and sent his assistant in.

"Okay. We will handle the swearing-in, Tal," Will told the young woman.

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Bailey?" Tallulah Turner asked Will.

"First of all, I want you to call me Will. Then we'll need a Bible, preferably something that has history. We will need someone to hold the Bible…" Will continued, but Tal interrupted him.

"Ms. Hayes?" she asked.

"She is not his wife, you know," Will told her.

"Their engagement was announced," Tal returned.

"Well, I'll ask him later. After Kennedy was assassinated, Jackie Kennedy was there when…"

"I don't think that the First Lady would be able to handle this, Will," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, his eyes widened by surprise.

"She won't be able, believe me," Tal reiterated.

"Okay. Go, get the head of the Secret Service and then the Bible, Tal," Will told the young woman and then asked for the White House Counsel's office. He was soon dispatched to the White House Counsel. "Will Bailey. Could you, please come to the Deputy Chief of Staff's office?"

He wanted to place another call, but the two Secret Service agents appeared in the door.

"Ed, about the swearing-in. What would be the best place?" Will asked the head of the Agency.

"What do you want, Will?" Ed asked back. "We will try to…"

"No, this time it works the other way around," Will stopped him. "What is the most secure place at this moment?"

"The White House," Ed answered immediately.

"Thought so," Will said, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Blue Room, then. Two camera teams and a couple of reporters?"

"There will be a problem with the Blue Room, Will," Ed told him.

"Why?" Will asked back perplexed.

"A big Christmas tree is in the middle of it," Ed informed him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Will said with a sad smile. "Okay, Map Room?"

Ed nodded and then hurried off. Will turned back to his phone, but this time he was interrupted by Tal.

"Bibles with history are hard to get," she told him, looking quite disappointed.

"Call Counsel's Office, tell them to put you through to the steam pipe trunk distribution venue. There is your man," Will told her.

TBC

A/N: I promise Ainsley and Josh will make an appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for the kind reviews so far.


	4. Josh and Ainsley

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

The same day**

**7.42 pm**

**Number One Observatory Circle/the VP's Residence**

"Uncle Josh and Leo are here!" a young boy announced, standing in front of a window.

"Okay, but you have to go to your room for a while, I have some things to talk over with Uncle Josh," a calm voice answered him. His father's who was still sitting at the dinner table.

"Okay, Dad, but you promised us a night at the observatory!" Josh reminded his father.

"I know, Uncle Josh will be there with you, I won't be able to make it," Sam Seaborn told his son.

"Dad!" Josh complained.

"No use, Joshua. I don't have time today. I'm glad I could make it to dinner," he murmured.

"I'm glad you made it to dinner, Daddy," came another voice from the other end of the table.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sam stood up, rounded the table and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "It's been a long day for all of us," he sighed.

"Are you tired, Daddy?" Claudia asked worried.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetheart. But, you know…" Sam gestured around with his hands. His late wife always understood what that meant and it seemed that his daughter shared this ability with her mother.

"Where is Ainsley? I thought she would have dinner with us," Claudia asked.

"Well, it's politics," Sam said with a sigh.

"They cannot tell you whom to marry!" Claudia cried out indignantly.

"No, they can't tell him that," a new voice said, "but they can tell him not to have Ainsley over until he married her."

"Uncle Josh!" Claudia exclaimed and went to hug his father's best friend, his brother's namesake. "Hi, Leo," she greeted then the young boy standing next to her Uncle Josh.

"Hi, Claudia! Daddy, can I go with Josh?" the young boy looked up at his father pleadingly.

"Of course. Uncle Sam wants me talk into something, so we will need a few minutes. Then I'll take the three of you to the observatory. If you want to come too, that is," he asked Claudia.

"Yes, I want to come. I'll leave you alone. If you see Ainsley today, Daddy, tell her I'm really sorry that she wasn't here today for dinner. I missed her," she added in a whisper when she hugged her father.

"Sure, sweetheart," Sam said, after kissing her forehead. He watched his little girl leaving the room and then turned to Josh. "She misses her mother. You want something to drink?"

"A beer, maybe," Josh told the steward.

"A coffee for me, Peter," Sam said after the steward asked him if he wanted something too.

"How ya doing, Mr. President?" Josh asked him with a crooked smile.

"Gosh, if you start calling me that I'm gonna prosecute you," Sam said with a mock sterness in his voice.

"Well, you've got to get used to it. You were sworn-in by the Chief Justice. You are the President of the United States. Besides, you cannot prosecute me, you tend to forget that I'm an Associate Professor of Administrative Law at Georgetown and know my rights," Josh told him with another smile.

"How was your day?" Sam asked him, after stifling a yawn.

"Calm and without any stress until you called me," Josh confessed.

"Well, that beats _my_ day," Sam returned the confession. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep at the spot."

"Why don't you lie down for an hour?" Josh suggested. "They will wake you if something happens."

"Josh, there is an ongoing investigation about the assassination of the President of the United States…" Sam began, but Josh interrupted him.

"Well, I don't see you on the scene and you are sure as hell not the director of the FBI, so that doesn't require your attention unless there is some news. In which case they would wake you up," Josh told him.

"There is a funeral to be organized…" Sam started again.

"Well, as far as I'm informed, Donna, Jessie and a girl named Tallulah are responsible for that," Josh countered.

"And there is a situation on the other side of the globe…" Sam wanted to begin again.

"Yeah, but you have the Situation Room and your best people of the Armed Forces not to mention your Chief of Staff. They'll call you if the situation requires your attendance," Josh told him.

"And there are my children…" Sam continued.

"Who would be taken care of by me if only you would let me," Josh quipped.

"And there is Ainsley…" Sam trailed off.

"Ainsley, who of all people, would understand that you need that nap," Josh retorted. "Have her come to the White House in an hour and lie down until she arrives."

"Thanks, Josh. And now to the real reason I wanted to talk to you…" Sam began but was again interrupted by Josh.

"And there is a no to that question, Mr. President," Josh told him. "But if you want my advice on the new Vice President, I'm ready to put in my two cents."

"Well, okay, you don't want to be my Chief of Staff, but you could be my Vice President," Sam tried to persuade his best friend.

"Under no circumstances, Mr. President," Josh refused. "You know why I stepped off of the political stage. There is no change in that situation and even if there would be I wouldn't jeopardize it again."

"Donna's far too pigheaded," Sam said with a sad smile.

"She told me last week that there isn't a day you don't bring the subject up," Josh said with a smile.

"Well, Josh, that's what friends are for. I mean you two are still in love with each other why would she…" Sam trailed off and then looked back at Josh again. "What about Senior Advisor to the President?"

"Sam, for the last time, no politics for me. Besides, what if Will and I don't agree on something? Whose advice would you follow? It would be catastrophic to the White House and to you if you would be dragged into petty fights about who is or who has been right," Josh added.

"Are you completely sure?" Sam tried a last time. "You could shape the future."

"I _am_ shaping the future, Sam. I'm teaching the new generation," Josh told him.

**

* * *

The same day**

**9.42 pm**

**The Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue **

Ainsley knocked on the door of her former office and while she was waiting for a response, she reminisced about her first day.

"Come in!" A somewhat familiar voice called and Ainsley stepped in with a frown on her face.

"Charlie?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie Young answered.

"Holy Hannah!" Ainsley exclaimed. "You are not calling me ma'am!" she told the younger man.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Ms. Hayes," Charlie corrected himself. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to take a trip down memory lane, while I was waiting for the President," Ainsley explained. "Charlie, aren't you a senior counsel in the White House? I mean you've been working here for two years while I was White Counsel and two years in this administration too," she asked then, speaking pretty fast.

"That's true, Ms. Hayes," Charlie said with a smile.

"And you are still here in the steam pipe trunk distribution venue?" Ainsley asked back, not being able to hide her incredulity.

"It's a nice place," Charlie said, showing around. "Especially, since they installed air-conditioning."

"Who was your decorator?" Ainsley asked, taking a good look around.

"A lady named Zoey," Charlie answered with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, you are one lucky man," Ainsley answered.

"Not unlike the President himself," Charlie complimented.

"Thank you, Charlie. How is Zoey?" she asked then.

"Getting back into the routine again," Charlie chuckled. "We are having our second baby in three months," he added proudly.

"That's great!" Ainsley exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ms. Hayes," Charlie said. "Does the President know that you are here?"

"What are you working on?" Ainsley asked in the same second and then they shared a laugh. "Will saw me coming down," she answered then.

"I help vetting vice-presidential candidates," Charlie told her.

"Is there anyone I know?" Ainsley asked.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk about it," Charlie refused politely.

"Are there any women among the candidates?" Ainsley pressed on.

Charlie glanced at her with an arched eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, Ms. Hayes," he repeated and was quite glad, when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in!" he shouted and a young woman stepped inside.

"Oh, sorry, I can come back later," Tal apologized. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"No, it's okay, Tal. This is Ms. Hayes," Charlie introduced them. "Ms. Hayes, this is Tallulah Turner, assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Ainsley Hayes, nice to meet you, Tallulah," Ainsley greeted the woman and stretched out her hand. The gesture was met with an awestruck glare from Tallulah.

"Tallulah Turner. Sorry, ma'am, I'm a bit star-struck," Tal apologized, after finally taking Ainsley's hand. "I'm a fan."

"Really?" Ainsley asked back, blushing slightly.

"Yes, ma'am." Tal nodded and then turned to Charlie. "I should really come back later."

"No, no!" Ainsley smiled. "I was the one who showed up unexpectedly. I'll go back to Will's office and wait for the President there."

"He is still in the Situation Room," Tal imparted. "And I just wanted to thank Charlie for his help with the Bible."

"No problem," Charlie said with a smile. "I had my fair share of the insanity. I'm glad I could be of service."

TBC


	5. Dark Was The Night

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

The same day **

**10.22 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Room**

Sam and Will stepped into the room, still talking about the investigation and the surprising facts they just learned in the Situation Room. Will was trying to persuade Sam not to go public with the information but Sam told him he had to.

Both of them stopped talking when they perceived a slight movement coming from the sofa. Sam looked questioningly at Will but he was just as perplexed as the president. Then it hit him. Sending a mischievous smile at his boss, he sent Sam to the sofa.

"Ainsley?" Sam asked dumbfounded, after he saw who was lying under the blanket.

"Hmmm?" Ainsley asked back, opening her left eye to see who called her.

"Hi!" Sam greeted her with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you, Dumbo," Ainsley sat up, sounding indignant.

"I told Bob to tell you that you shouldn't wait for me. I didn't know when I would be able to come up from the Situation Room," Sam said, kneeling down in front of the sofa. Will, with a huge smile on his face, hurried out of the room.

"Well, I stayed and now you are here, too. Why was I asked here today, Sam?" Ainsley asked then.

"I missed you at dinner," Sam whispered and then pulled Ainsley into a hug. She looked into his eyes and their lips met in a kiss.

"I missed you, too," Ainsley confessed after the kiss was over. "How are the kids?"

"They are with Josh. Claudia asked me to tell you that she missed you at dinner too," Sam told his fiancée, after sitting down on the sofa, taking her hand into his. "You should've seen her," he continued with a chuckle, "she was so angry when she thought that they would forbid me to marry you."

"They?" Ainsley said, her eyes a bit foggy. Claudia's love and trust meant a great deal to her. At first, she didn't know if she would be a good mom for the twins, and she only said yes to Sam because of the conversation Claudia and she had earlier.

"_Daddy told Uncle Josh that you said no." Claudia turned to Ainsley when Sam ran after an upset Joshua._

"_That's true," Ainsley told the girl. _

"_Why?" Claudia wanted to know. "I mean you two are in love with each other, aren't you?."_

"_Yes, I love Sam. But I don't think I'm ready to become a mommy. Don't get me wrong, I like you and Joshua and I think that the two of you are good kids, but I don't know if I can be a good mommy to you," Ainsley explained. _

"_Why?" Claudia asked. "You said you liked us. That's enough. Everything else is a matter of time," Claudia said, speaking with wisdom beyond her years. "Aunt Donna said that no one is born to be a good daddy or mommy. People have to grow into those roles."_

"_Donna told you that?" Ainsley asked the little girl._

"_Not me. He told it to Daddy after Mommy died," Claudia imparted. "I wasn't eavesdropping. They were talking in front of my room," she added hurriedly. "I think Daddy is sad because you said no."_

"_Well, if he would ask me again, I think I would say yes," Ainsley said, winking at the girl. Claudia returned the wink with a smile and two days later Sam asked Ainsley again. _

"Yeah, I don't think she knows who they are, but she was so angry with them," Sam explained.

"I love you, Sam," Ainsley told him and Sam squeezed her hand before returning the confession.

**

* * *

December 21 **

**0.12 am**

**The Lymans' Home**

Donna stepped into the flat, trying to make no sound at all. She wriggled out of her heavy winter cloak and pulled off her boots, cursing under her breath when she accidentally dropped one of the boots.

"We are here, Donna," she heard Josh' voice.

"Who is we?" Donna hurried into the living room,

Josh and Leo were lying on the sofa, the seven-year old boy already asleep, his father still glued to the TV.

"He was waiting for you," Josh explained. "How is Sam?"

"I thought you met him," Donna said, after dropping a gentle kiss on her son's forehead. She was inclined to kiss Josh too but that was out of question. She set the rules; she wasn't allowed to break them. "He refused to tell me anything," Donna said, trying to hide her trepidation.

Josh got up and picking his son up from the sofa, he carried him into his room. Coming back, he found Donna on the sofa, her legs wrapped into the blanket her son used five minutes ago.

"I said no," Josh said simply. "He offered several positions, but I said no every time."

Donna was able to breathe regularly again and she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't bother to hide it this time, there was no use.

"Why?" she asked then.

"Donna, you told me that I was on probation. Besides, I was just as frightened by what Dr. Gage told us as you. I want to see Leo grow up, I want to be there for him. If that means that I have to avoid stress then that's what I'm doing," Josh explained.

"So you didn't say no because of me?" Donna asked, trying to sound impassionate.

Josh looked at her searchingly, trying to figure out if he should tell the truth or not. Donna was still a mystery to him, after all these years working and living together.

"I think I should go home," he finally decided to avoid answering the question.

"You haven't answered the question, Josh," Donna warned him.

"What do you want me to say?" Josh asked, suddenly feeling very tired. "That I miss you every day, that I'm so madly in love with you after all these years that I feel physical pain when you are this close to me and I can't touch you? Yes, I said no because of you. At least, that was part of my no. Leo was the other part. You two are so important to me that the sense of duty to serve my country pales in comparison. I love the two of you so much that I would give up everything else that's important to me just to have you back in my life 24/7. And now, I'm leaving," with this he turned and wanted to leave the living room.

"Josh?" Donna's voice stopped him. He didn't dare to turn, he didn't want to see her again. This Saturday had been excruciating enough. He already met Donna in the morning when he picked up Leo, then again at lunch time when she came to his flat to hug Leo, after learning the fate the of the President of the United States. Seeing Donna three times on a day made him miserable enough. He decided to ignore the call and continued his way to the hall.

"You could stay for the night," he heard Donna's voice from just behind.

He finally turned and found himself face to face with Donna. This was the last straw. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her longingly.

"Don't go home," Donna whispered after they broke the kiss.

Josh, as much as he wanted to stay, didn't want half-solutions.

"If I stay, I stay forever, Donna. No half-solutions for me. I don't want that. Call me when you are ready to take me back into your life," he said and then let go off Donna. He put on his shoes and cloak and left the flat, feeling the physical pain he was talking about.

TBC

Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! I really appreciate them. :)


	6. The President's Men

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 21 **

**7.42 am**

**The Oval Office**

"Steve, Donna, I'm glad you could make it," Sam greeted the two who stepped into the Oval Office.

"Will told us to come. Is something wrong, Mr. President?" Donna asked him.

"No, Donna. But I wanted to talk to the two of you," Sam told them and gestured at the couches in front of them. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Donna and Steve answered in unison and took a seat opposite each other. Sam chose one of the chairs.

"Okay. Let's talk shop. Steve, if you take on, you'll stay Deputy Chief of Staff for Policy," Sam spoke to the younger man first.

"Thank you, sir. I promise not to disappoint you," Steve answered.

"Promise me not to disappoint yourself and we are clear," Sam said, throwing a quick glance at Donna.

"Yes, sir," Steve said with a nod and then leaned back. He was a bit tense when he was called to the Oval Office this morning, but now that he knew that his job was safe he relaxed a bit.

"Donna, I asked Jessie to be my Press Secretary," Sam said, turning to Donna.

"I know, sir. She already told me," Donna said with a smile. The younger woman was seemingly worried about this offer and wanted to have Donna's approval. She went as far as waiting for Donna's arrival at the White House this morning and asked for her opinion then and there.

"Good, good. No hard feelings then?" Sam asked, looking searchingly at Donna.

"Of course not, sir," Donna told him. "I think Jessie will be a wonderful Press Secretary. But what about Rebecca?" she asked. Jim Marino chose Rebecca Stevens as his Press Secretary, but Rebecca took a leave of absence, handing her duties over to Zack Robbins and Jessie Parish for the time being.

"I talked to Rebecca yesterday and we came to an agreement. She will resign and Jessie can take over as Press Secretary."

"I see," Donna said with a nod.

"I want you to be my Deputy Chief of Staff for Operations, Donna. You will manage the day-to-day life of us, preparing briefings, meetings and such. What do you say?" Sam asked her.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," Donna said with a smile. "It's a great honor, sir," she added then.

"Steve," Sam said, turning to the younger man, "could you give us a minute? Will wanted to speak to you anyways."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. President," Steve said and left the Oval Office.

"Donna," Sam began, "I spoke to Josh yesterday."

"I know," Donna said. "What did he say?"

"He said no, to all of my offers," Sam told her. "But I think you already knew that."

"Yes, sir," Donna told Sam.

"Donna, isn't this the sign you have been waiting for?" Sam asked his friend.

"I wasn't waiting for a sign, sir," Donna retorted. "I was waiting for a change of attitude," she explained.

"And isn't this a sign of that change?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, sir, it is," Donna said, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Am I right to assume that you are a victim of your own pride?" Sam asked her in a gentle voice.

"Yes, sir," Donna gave in. "Let me handle this on my own, sir."

"I didn't want to butt in on the situation, Donna," Sam said, holding up his hand. "I just wanted to be a good friend."

"You have always been, Sam," Donna whispered. "To both of us. Thank you."

"But I have to tell you that I'll need Josh' advice on one or more things," Sam confessed.

"I knew that the moment you became President of the United States, sir," Donna said with a smile playing on her lips. "I know that Josh has a great political mind, that he is too smart for his own good. I just want him to live longer. I love him so much. I don't want to lose him."

"That Dr. Gage really scared you, didn't he?" Sam asked, only half jokingly.

"Well, he was brutally honest. He said if Josh' stress level stayed the same he wouldn't have long," Donna said in a low voice. "I know that many think that's why Matt lost his second term, but frankly, I don't give a damn."

"I know they said that and I don't give a damn either. Josh' is not only a mind, he is a person and his friendship is more important to me than his advice," Sam confessed.

"Thank you, sir," Donna whispered.

"But you understand that I had to try," Sam asked her finally.

"Yes, sir. I knew you would," she answered with a big smile.

**

* * *

December 21 **

**2.32 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Office**

"Where is Leo?" Donna asked when she stepped into the room and found Josh sitting across Will.

"He is with the twins and they are with Ainsley," Josh hurried to reassure her. "I promised Sam to help picking a new Vice President. We are waiting for Charlie to show up, he was vetting some candidates yesterday."

"Okay," Donna said reassured. "Where is the President, Will?"

"He is in the Situation Room," Will informed her.

"He knows that that room is not his second home, right?" Donna asked, sounding very serious.

"There was something new concerning the assassination," Will told her, after deciding not to comment on Donna's remark although he was thinking along the same lines.

"I'm Deputy Chief of Staff for Operations," Donna told Josh, after a minute of silence.

"Congratulations," Josh said with one of his trademark styles.

"You didn't tell him to make me Deputy, did you?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"No, Donna, I would have never done that. It must have been either his or Will's idea," Josh told her frankly.

"It was his," Will told them. A knock interrupted their conversation and soon Charlie stood in front of them.

"Sorry, I'm running late a bit," Charlie apologized. "We had a check-up in lunch break."

"How is Zoey?" Josh asked him.

"You should come over sometimes. And she told me last week that she left a message on your answering machine but you never called back," Charlie looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I forgot about the message. I'll do that later today. Is she okay?" he pressed on.

"Yeah, she is okay. I mean, considering that she is the size a baby whale," he said with a chuckle and then laughed out loud, after seeing Donna's reaction to his words. "Her expression, not mine," he added then and Donna relaxed.

"Okay, back to business. Charlie?" Will turned to the younger man.

"I vote yea," Charlie said, sounding almost solemn.

"Josh?" Will turned to his former boss.

"It was my idea. But if you want to hear it again, yea," Josh said, his face solemn too.

"Who are we talking about?" Donna asked.

"Andie," Josh informed her.

"Andy who?" Donna asked. She knew a few Andrews in Senate and Congress.

"Andie Wyatt," Will told her.

"You are considering a female candidate?" Donna asked surprised.

"Your opinion, Donna?" Will turned to her.

"But of course. I mean, yea," Donna agreed.

"Okay, let's take it to the President," Will said and stood up.

_TBC_


	7. Changes

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 21 **

**2.35 pm**

**The White House Situation Room**

"Are you really saying that one of the agents blabbed about the President's schedule while having sex with his girlfriend, and the fate of the President of the United States was sealed?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir," Ed McAlpine, Head of the Secret Service answered. "He was the bullet-agent," Ed added.

"The bullet-agent?" Sam asked confused then comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, I see!"

"And he was hit first, sir," Ed added, answering Sam's unuttered question.

"How do we know about it then? I mean that he told his girlfriend?" Sam clarified.

"Well, sir, he told Agent Henry McCaskey, and Henry was alive when we got there," Ed told him.

"I see. Thank you. Mike?" Sam then turned to the Deputy Director of the FBI.

"We detained the woman in question, sir. She is not talking," Mike informed him.

"Is she a US-citizen?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, sir. She became a citizen five years ago. She was born in Russia, but is not a Russian," Mike said.

"Not a Russian?" Sam asked back. "How do we know that? Okay, forget I asked, that's none of my business. What nationality is she then?"

"We don't know, sir," Mike said, shaking his head.

"Well, try to find out," Sam said and then looked at the projected map on the display. He studied it for a minute, and everyone respected the silence. After a minute, Sam turned to the National Security Advisor, Dr. Greg Porter. "What about Qumar, Syria and the happy gang of the Stans?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing new on Qumar and Syria, sir. Pakistan, Afghanistan and Kazakhstan are under close surveillance," Dr. Porter briefed him. "There is some movement near the Kazakh-Uzbek border, but we are watching them."

"Good, thank you. General?" Sam then turned to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.

"Yes, sir?" General Robertson asked back.

"How do we go about it?" Sam told him.

"Sir?" General Robertson asked back.

"Let's say Director Lansing tells me it was some terrorist group in Kazakhstan. Where are we on our CVBGs and how much time would they need to get there?" Sam asked the general.

"Sir, you want to deploy carrier battle groups into the Gulf?" General Robertson asked.

"Theoretically speaking, General," Sam reassured the general.

"In that case, you would have them there in approximately 72 hours," General Robertson informed him.

"I see," Sam said with a nod. "Okay, keep up the good work, gentleman. Dr. Porter, please come with me," Sam said and then left the Situation Room. He was seemingly oblivious of the meaningful glances the Chairman and his Chiefs exchanged when the door was closed behind him.

**

* * *

December 21 **

**2.45 pm**

**The Oval Office**

"Is the gang here, Mrs. Kellerman?" Sam asked when he and Dr. Porter entered the office.

"Senior staff is waiting in Mr. Bailey's office, sir," Mrs. Kellerman told him.

"Thanks," he said before they stepped into the office.

"Dr. Porter, I asked you to come along because I need a pretty big favor," Sam began.

"Sure, sir. What can I do for you?" Dr. Porter asked with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you about it two weeks ago but then you went on the Asia-trip and I kind of forgot about it. Until now, that is," Sam added with a smirk. "Well, the situation is a bit… Delicate," he finally decided.

"I see, sir," Dr. Porter said non-committal.

"Okay, I don't want to beat around the bush. You are aware of the fact that a year ago the DCI and I had a… What would you call it?" Sam asked.

"A heated debate, sir?" Dr. Porter smiled at Sam.

"A clash of opinions would describe it more precisely, but let's stick with heated debate. So, a year ago in November, we had this heated debate–and lo and behold!–Commander Harper was transferred to Nicaragua the week after that," Sam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, sir…" Dr. Porter said hesitantly.

"Dr. Porter, I wouldn't ask you to fire the DCI," Sam patted the younger man's shoulder. "I'm simply asking how I would go about a transfer for Commander Harper. I don't even want her in the White House; it wouldn't do any good if Will would be distracted by his lovely wife on a daily basis. I want her transferred back to the D.C. Department State or Defense or whatever," Sam explained.

"Sir…" Dr. Porter hesitated.

"I just want you to find out the ways and means, Dr. Porter, I'll be the one doing it. You understand, I cannot tell my staff to ask around. I trust you with this delicate matter," Sam said, looking into the National Security Advisor's eyes. "I know that this "finding out or asking around" is below your qualifications and professionalism, but I would be forever grateful if you could present me a solution tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Porter said, his voice sounding firm for the first time during the conversation.

"Okay, thank you," Sam said and then escorted the NSA to the door. "Mrs. Kellerman, senior staff in the Oval."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Kellerman said with a nod and then returned to her computer.

Sam looked at the executive secretary's desk, and after a long, scrutinizing look he turned and went back to his own desk in the Oval Office. He lovingly caressed the wood and then sat down to sign some documents. When he was done, he stood up, crossed the room in three strides until he stood at the door that connected his and the Chief of Staff's office. He opened the door and called out to Will. A few seconds later, Donna, Josh, Will, Steve, Jessie and Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Come on in!" Sam ushered them into the Oval Office. "Let's get down to work, people" he suggested, after everyone took place. "Where are we on the candidates, Will?"

"Well, sir," Will began, "there was only one."

"Only one?" Sam asked perplexed. "You don't say that you have vetted all possible candidates and found only one."

"No, sir. But we think Josh' idea was the best so far and we wanted to present you the idea, basically to give you the heads-up in which direction we are looking," Will explained.

"And Josh' idea was…?" Sam looked at Josh.

"Andie," Josh answered.

"Andy who?" Sam asked back.

"Andie Wyatt, Mr. President," Will clarified.

"I see," Sam said and took a minute to digest the information. His staff waited for his reaction in silence. "Okay. Sell it to me," he ordered.

"Well, sir," Steve began, "first of all, she is a woman."

"That didn't sell me anything, Steve," Sam said grinning. "Although it would be a change if that's what you meant."

"Steve meant, sir," Donna took over, "that this is a unique chance for a change. They talked a lot about female Presidents and Vice Presidents but no one dared to take the leap. Now, you don't have to take too big a risk. She is more than qualified. Four times in Congress, two times in the Senate, senior member and head of various committees. Plus, she would bring her knowledge of international politics."

"Which I lack," Sam whispered and then nodded. "That was a good argument. Anything else?"

"May I?" Charlie asked Will.

"Of course, Charlie," Will and Sam said at the same moment.

"Thank you, sir. Two words: running mates," Charlie said. His words were met with a deafening silence. Jessie even forgot to breathe.

"Charlie is right," Will and Josh said in unison.

Sam turned to the two of them as they shared a quick smile.

"Would she be a good running mate?" Sam asked them, and Jessie was finally able to breathe regular again.

"Yes, sir," Will answered. "Not that you would have any trouble to bring the women's vote but it helps. She is also an expert on international politics, we could use that and you can concentrate on national matters. So, yes, she would make a good running mate."

"There is only one problem with her," Donna whispered to Josh. The others must have heard her because suddenly every head turned to her.

"And what is that, Donna?" Sam asked her.

"The trouble named Toby," Donna answered. "As far as I know they are not married and while I think that the public and the Hill would accept a female Vice President, I don't think that they would accept someone with two kids but unmarried."

"I was unmarried during the campaign," Sam inserted.

"That was a totally different situation, Mr. President," Will told him.

"I know," Sam sighed. "Okay, let's get to the bottom of this. We can't show up at her door and ask her if she ever considered remarrying Toby. So we need a neutral operator," Sam said and threw a glance towards Josh.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," Josh said with a grin.

"We also need some polling data, I think," Sam turned to Will.

"You can't put a poll into field," Josh and Will said again in unison.

"It would tip off the GOP and the media," Donna added.

"I need some numbers when you want me to go with this," Sam said.

"We could use the poll of three years ago," Steve said and his words too were met with a deafening silence. Josh' eyes were fixed at Sam, Jessie and Charlie looked perplexed. But it was Will's and Donna's reaction that mattered to the President.

"Steve, let's say you are one lucky man that looks can't kill," Sam joked and only Josh and Donna noticed that his jocularity was a bit forced. "I want to see that poll, Will."

"Yes, sir," Will said, but not without shooting another glance full of daggers at Steve.

"Good, thank you everybody," Sam closed the meeting. "Go back to work. Donna, I would like an update about the funeral in an hour. Will, stay please."

The others filed out of the room, leaving Sam and Will alone.

"First of all, give Steve a break. He is not one of us, he needs some time to adjust," Sam told his Chief of Staff.

"Sure, sir," Will agreed.

"Secondly, I want Margaret at that desk," he said, pointing toward the executive secretary's office. "I don't care how you do it, but find Mrs. Kellerman a better job. Maybe a better paying job or maybe at the embassy in Paris, I don't really care. I want Margaret."

"Sure, sir," Will said again.

"I don't think that the Chairman and his Chiefs have a good opinion about me," Sam uttered then.

"Give them some time, sir. They will come around," Will reassured Sam.

"Is there any way…?" Sam asked Will, but Will shook his head.

"You don't want to go there, sir," he advised Sam.

"How could I…?" Sam tried again, but Will cut him off again.

"No, sir. It would only be okay if they resigned," Will told him. "And you don't want them to resign, it would send a dangerous sign," he added then, seeing where Sam's thoughts were going.

"You are right," Sam said with a sigh. "I didn't want to bring it up in the meeting, but I think it's not only their marriage that could become a problem."

"Yes, sir, we know," Will agreed. "He was sentenced for treason."

"Yeah, he was pardoned, but that stays with you for the rest of your life," Sam said in a dark voice. "You are vetting other candidates?" he then asked.

"Of course, sir. Josh will take care of this. Maybe we shall fight for her, but it's a good fight and if we were to fight and win, it would send the right message," Will explained.

_TBC_


	8. It's Never Fair

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 21**

**5.35 pm**

**The Ziegler-Wyatt House**

"It's Josh," Toby shouted when he opened the door.

"Tell him to go away! You are in no condition to help his little President," Andie shouted back but then appeared in the hallway.

"I'm here on behalf of the President, Andie, but he didn't send me to get Toby," Josh told the Senator.

"He didn't? Why doesn't he want Toby?" Andie got angry.

"Because he knows that Toby doesn't want to and because Will wouldn't be comfortable with him," Josh explained.

"Will is still his Chief of Staff?" Toby asked Josh, a frown appearing on his face. "Why is Will his Chief of Staff? What about you?"

"I don't want the job. Okay, that might not be true," Josh added after Andie threw him a skeptical look. "I can't have the job."

"Is this because of Donna?" Toby asked his friend.

"No, Toby, at least not just because of her. Do I need to tell you that I will do anything, and really anything to see my boy grow up?" Josh looked his friend in the eye.

"No, you don't need to tell me about that," Toby said.

"Listen, I like standing around in the hallway, but it's kinda getting cold here," Josh said.

"Of course," Toby and Andie said in unison and then they led Josh into the living room.

Josh looked around and then he noticed that the relative still of the hallway gave way to a somewhat disturbing cacophony coming from upstairs.

"Is that Eminem?" Josh asked Andie.

"Yeah, Huck likes him," Andie admitted with a sigh.

"And U2," Josh stated with a grin.

"Molly's taste is somewhat better," Toby added with a grin similar to Josh'.

"Fifteen years ago, I thought that Eminem was only a trend, a thing that would go away," Josh said.

"Yeah, teenagers are still wild about him. Don't know why," Toby confessed.

"What was that about your condition?" Josh asked Toby. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Josh, I really don't…" Toby began, but Andie interrupted him.

"He is your friend. You will need him," she urged Toby.

"Okay, okay," Toby gave in. "I was diagnosed with gastric cancer. It happened last week, that's why I didn't tell you."

Josh looked at Toby and then at Andie and then back at Toby.

"I don't know what to say. What do the doctors say? Tell me you have consulted more than one doctor," Josh said.

"Yes, two doctors. They said the same. I have four to six months," Toby said, trying to sound impassive while Josh was staring at him, still not believing what he just heard.

"You… I… I don't know what to say, Toby," Josh whispered.

"You don't have to say anything, Josh," Andie reassured him, reaching out for Toby's hand. "We know that you will stand by us whatever happens."

"That's right." Josh nodded. "If there is anything I can do for you, Toby…" he offered.

"You could promise me to take care of my family," Toby said.

"I will. I will take care of them," Josh promised.

"Okay, let's talk about something else!" Toby said then, trying to sound casual. "Why did Sam send you?"

"I don't know if…" Josh began, but Toby cut him off.

"We don't want to anything to change because of this, Josh. The twins don't even know," he said. "I'm gone when I'm gone, until then business as usual. Why did the President send you?"

"Listen, this is a delicate matter and if you are not comfortable about answering my question you can just show me the door, okay?" Josh warned them.

"Spill it, Josh," Andie urged him.

"Andie, I know that Toby asked you many times. Have you ever thought about actually doing it? I mean remarrying him?" Josh said fast, trying to hide his nervousness.

His question made the two laughing out loud. They looked at each other, and Josh saw the love and tenderness in their eyes.

"You already did, right?" he asked then insecurely.

"Yes, Josh. She said yes when I asked her for the 100th time," Toby said with a proud smile. "It happened only two years ago, but we did marry."

"That's great!" Josh exclaimed, beaming at the couple in front of him.

"Why is Sam concerned about our marriage?" Andie asked.

"We are vetting candidates," Josh sobered.

"What kind of candidates?" Andie asked.

"Vice Presidential candidates, honey," Toby whispered. "And I don't know if her chances are better," he told Josh.

"We are ready to fight for her, Toby," Josh informed his friend.

"Really?" Toby asked him, slightly taken aback.

"Besides, she wasn't your wife when you were sentenced," Josh said in a low voice.

"I won't denounce him publicly, Josh," Andie protested.

"And you don't have to, Andie. You are his wife, nobody wants you to denounce him," Josh reassured her. "But it might get ugly," he admitted.

"I don't want your last months…" Andie turned to Toby.

"Andie, listen to me! You are about to become the first female Vice President. You don't get this chance twice. You'll do everything, and I mean everything, they tell you in order to really become the Vice President," Toby told her, squeezing her hand. "I don't mind the newspapers and the news cycles. You can weather them, of that I'm sure, nothing else matters. Fortunately, our kids don't like watching the news and even if they did, I'm ready to discuss this with them.

"Toby…" Andie wanted to protest but was cut off by Toby again.

"Andie. For the first time in your life do what I tell you, please," he whispered.

**

* * *

December 21**

**9.35 pm**

**Number One Observatory Circle**

"They threw you out of the Situation Room?" Sam heard when he stepped into the sitting room later that evening.

"You talked to Will?" he asked back.

"He said you were there. Every time I called, he said you are in the Situation Room. If I didn't know you better I might have thought you were trying to avoid me," Ainsley said, coming forward to hug him. "Hi," she whispered and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hi," Sam whispered back after the kiss. "They are in bed?"

"Yes. Claudia is still up, so say good night to her and then we can continue this interesting conversation about your little obsession with the Situation Room," she said with a smile that made Sam's heart beat faster.

"I'll be right back," he promised and then hurried upstairs.

He said good night to his daughter, tucked her in, kissed her forehead and then switched off the light. He found Ainsley with two glasses of red wine in her hands.

"Thanks," he said after she handed her a glass. "This is exactly what I need," he sighed, sitting down.

"So, why were you in the Situation Room?" Ainsley asked.

"I can't tell you everything, Ainsley. As much as I wanted to, you don't have the code-word clearance for that," Sam pointed out.

"I know, I know," Ainsley said. "I just want you to switch off, Sam," she whispered. "You are working hard but you have to know that you cannot be everywhere. And you have to rest. And I don't only mean the sleeping part. You have to clear your mind. You have to be able to switch off."

"I don't know how to do that," Sam confessed.

"Well, we'll sit here and listen to Michael Bublé for a bit and see if that's gonna work or not. If not, I have a Plan B," Ainsley in a sultry voice.

"We should skip Mr. Bublé and go with Plan B," Sam said with a boyish grin.

"No, Mr. President. We'll sit here, sipping at our wine, listening to Michael Bublé and maybe then we will proceed with Plan B," Ainsley told him, smacking his upper arm playfully.

"How comes that you are here?" Sam asked after a minute of comfortable silence in which he was thinking about last week when he and Ainsley danced to _Sway_.

"Bob told me he could bring me in so that no one knows. I like him," Ainsley admitted. "He is fun."

"Bob Rosskovich is fun?" Sam asked back lazily, already feeling the beneficial effects of the wine and the relaxing music.

"Yes, he is fun. And he smuggled me in," Ainsley said and then giggled.

"Okay," Sam gave in. "Tell me about your day."

"I was at the court today," Ainsley told him. "You don't want to hear about that."

"Okay, then talk to me about anything. I just want to hear your voice," Sam whispered.

"All right. I was talking to Claudia. She wants to be a bridesmaid. I thought I could ask Molly, too."

"Did Will tell you that I'm considering Andie Wyatt for Vice President?" Sam asked his fiancée.

"No, he didn't tell me. Are you seriously considering her or is this just a… scheme?" Ainsley asked.

"I was seriously considering her," Sam told Ainsley. "I sent Josh to her and he returned with good news and bad news," he said, massaging his temples.

"Do you have a headache?" Ainsley asked him.

"Andie will be my Vice President," Sam avoided answering the question. "But Josh told me something else too. Toby was diagnosed with gastric cancer," Sam added in a whisper.

"Oh, Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed. She took his glass away and hugged him tight. "Everything is gonna be alright, baby," she whispered into his ear.

"He has two to six months. That's what the doctors… say," Sam said, his voice failing him. "I…"

"Sssh, baby. Everything will work out. Toby has a good life. He has two wonderful children and he was able to be there for them," Ainsley said while gently rocking Sam's body.

"I know," Sam sniffed. "But it's not fair."

"It's never fair, Sam," Ainsley said. "You will be there for him and only that matters."

"Thank you for being there for me, Ainsley," Sam whispered back.

_TBC_


	9. Life Goes On

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 22 **

**7.42 am**

**The Rotunda of the United States Capitol **

"Mrs. Bartlet?" Donna asked hesitantly.

The woman, looking quite older than she was, turned to face Donna and a smile lit up her face. That smile made the years melt away.

"Donna, honey, what are you doing here?" Abbey asked.

"The President asked me to look out for the VIPs who are coming to pay their tribute," Donna explained.

"I've heard you made Deputy Chief of Staff. Congratulations," Abbey said and then shook Donna's hand.

"Thank you, ma'am," Donna said touched, she would have never thought that Abbey was interested in her career.

"Don't look surprised, honey. I've never told anyone what his last words were but I'll tell you," Abbey said, tears appearing in her eyes. Donna's eyes became moist almost immediately. She had already been crying this morning, the memories of 'her' president lying in state only a year ago brought tears to her eyes. "He asked me to look out for his family too," Abbey told Donna, almost choking on her words.

"I'll treasure his words, ma'am," Donna said, and Abbey hugged her.

"Mom?" Zoey asked, and Abbey slowly let go off Donna.

"Zoey Patricia Bartlet, what are you doing here?" she asked her daughter and threw an unfathomable look at Charlie who stood next to Zoey and held a little girl in his arms.

"I remember telling you that I was coming," Zoey said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

"And I remember telling you not to come," Abbey retorted but then hugged her daughter. "I just wanted to spare you the memories, precious," she whispered.

"The memories don't go away, no matter if I'm here or at home," Zoey whispered back.

"Look at you, Hannah!" Abbey then turned to her granddaughter. "You are a little princess, you know that, right?" she cooed to the little girl who then reached out, indicating that she wanted to be held by her grandmother.

"Oh, she knows that, her daddy never fails to tell her," Zoey said pouting.

"And I told you you were my queen," Charlie whispered to her and then gently caressed her belly.

"How are you, Zoey?" Donna asked the younger woman.

"Considering that I'm the size of a baby whale, I'm fine," Zoey said, making Donna smile. "How are Josh and Leo?"

"Leo has the flu, my mother-in-law is with him. Josh is at Georgetown, he had a meeting with the dean," she added.

"Is he okay?" Zoey asked concerned. She and Josh were always close, but they even became closer when Hannah was born, Josh being the one driving Zoey to the clinic when her water broke.

"Yes, he is okay. He told me you phoned him but he forgot to call back," Donna said apologetically.

"Yeah, Charlie already told me that. I was a bit worried," Zoey confessed.

"He is okay," Donna reassured the younger woman. "Sorry, I have to go," she mouthed and then hurried away.

"She is so pigheaded," Zoey said, referring to Donna.

"Pigheady," Hannah repeated, making Abbey and Charlie chuckle. She then reached out her hand to Charlie and her father took her back from his mother-in-law. Abbey spotted Mrs. Marino then and she too went away.

"That's just great!" Zoey cried out indignantly. "My daughter doesn't even know what the difference between the words Daddy and Mommy is and her third word is 'pigheaded'."

"Pigheady," Hannah repeated, this time with her thumb in her mouth and in this moment Charlie decided to whisk his daughter off to safety.

"Fine, leave me alone," Zoey told to no one in particular as Charlie already left with their daughter.

"Zoey? Is everything alright?" Ainsley asked, touching the younger woman's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm peachy," Zoey told her brusque but then almost immediately regretted the way she said it. "Sorry, Ainsley, it's just…" she said and then gestured around.

"Your memories, your pregnancy and your husband," Ainsley summed up the situation.

"Exactly," Zoey said, letting out a long sigh. "How did you know?"

"Let that be my secret," Ainsley told her with a wink. "Come on, I would like you to talk to Claudia."

"Is she alright?" Zoey asked worried.

"No need to worry, but I thought the two of you should meet," Ainsley said as they approached Sam's daughter who was standing around with one of her bodyguards.

"She is so small," Zoey whispered and then she sent a smile towards the young girl. Claudia returned the gesture hesitantly.

"Claudia, I would like you to meet Zoey," Ainsley said when they reached Sam's daughter. "She was a First Daughter too," she added then.

Claudia's face lit up and then shook Zoey's outstretched hand.

**

* * *

December 22 **

**7.42 pm**

**The East Room**

"Look at that hat!" Jessie whispered to Donna. Both of them were standing near the door in their black gowns.

"Shh! Someone might hear us," Donna shushed Jessie.

"Forget the hat, look at those shoes," Jessie said in a whisper, referring to the Crown Princess' shoes.

The East Room held the official funeral reception for the royal and state guests and Sam asked Donna and Jessie to be on the lookout if any of the guests needed something.

"They don't need us," Donna complained ten minutes later. "I should be at home with Leo."

"Come on, Donna, what would I do without you?" Jessie asked her.

"Probably squealing over every hat and shoe you find interesting," Donna murmured. "Sorry, that was mean. I just really want to be home," she added wishfully.

"Should I ask the President…?" Jessie offered.

"Don't you dare, Jessie Parish!" Donna hissed to her and smiled a little when Ainsley looked at her while she was leaning over to Sam.

"Honey, maybe you should let Donna go home," the First Lady-to-be whispered.

"I might need her," Sam explained.

"You have me. Jessie and Will are also here. Let her go home," Ainsley said, looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked then.

"Nothing is wrong. Leo has the flu and Mrs. Lyman is there, probably Josh too, but she is his mother, honey," Ainsley explained, speaking really fast.

"Okay. I can't go to her, it would draw too much attention to her when she leaves," Sam pondered and then waved Jessie to her.

"Yes, sir?" Jessie asked, flashing a little smile at Ainsley.

"Tell Donna that she should head home," Sam told her and was rewarded with one of Jessie's biggest smiles.

"Thank you, sir, I'll tell her," Jessie said and Sam and Ainsley were looking after her as she approached Donna.

Donna's and Sam's eyes found each other while Jessie told Donna what the President said. Donna mouthed 'Thank you' to Sam and Sam nodded, acknowledging her services. He then turned back to Ainsley, while seeing from the corner of his eye that Donna turned and left the room.

"Let's marry," he suggested to his fiancée.

"What? Right now?" Ainsley asked mockingly.

"Yeah. We have the guests, they wouldn't be required to come again," Sam explained.

"Sam…" Ainsley said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Okay, not right now. How about tomorrow?" Sam inquired.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Ainsley reminded him.

"Okay, day after tomorrow," Sam pressed on.

"That's Christmas Eve," Ainsley pointed out.

"We would marry in the morning," Sam retorted with a boyish grin. "How would I be able to persuade you into marrying me the day after tomorrow?"

"Well, fly in my sister and my brother plus my maid of honor, and then we are good to go," Ainsley said and knew that Sam wouldn't be able to do it for the day after tomorrow. Her maid of honor was on a diplomatic mission in Africa. "But I would like you to invite our friends for the 25th."

"By our friends you mean…?" Sam asked back.

"The Lymans, the Zieglers, the Youngs and your other senior staff. And don't forget to invite Margaret," she added hastily.

"Margaret?" Sam asked back.

"Margaret, your executive secretary," Ainsley clarified. "She is an odd woman, so we are good friends."

"I didn't even know you two ever spoke to each other," Sam said quite perplexed.

"Well, honey, what did you think with whom did I plan your last birthday?" Ainsley asked mockingly. "She was your exec as a Vice President, I knew I could count on her," she added with a grin. "She is great with the details."

"I know, that's why I made Will replace Mrs. Kellerman," Sam told her proudly.

"To tell the truth, she was a bit cold to me," Ainsley confessed.

"Really?" Sam asked, sounding a bit angry. "I should have sent her to Siberia or probably Kazakhstan," he muttered then.

"Where is she now?" Ainsley asked, another grin appearing in the corner of her mouth.

"Governor of Hawaii's office," Sam imparted. "She was more than happy to go."

_TBC_


	10. Setbacks And Resolutions

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 22**

**8.42 pm**

**The Oval Office**

"Mr. Casper is waiting for you, sir," Margaret told Sam when he appeared in the front office.

"Thank you, Margaret. After Deputy Casper is gone, please step inside," Sam told Margaret.

"Yes, sir," Margaret said and then returned to her computer.

Sam threw a lost glance at her desk and noticed happily that there was a little box full of sweets. He let out a little self-ridiculing chuckle before he stepped into the Oval Office. He was awaited by Mike Casper and Will Bailey.

"Mike, Will, what's up? I left Ainsley with the Crown Prince, I need to rescue her soon," Sam told them.

"Sir, we can't hold Ms. Bedrosian any longer," Mike informed him.

"Alright," Sam said with a sigh. "Are we any nearer? Do we at least know her nationality?"

"She was born to an Armenian father and a Romani mother," Mike told him.

"Armenian and Romani?" Sam asked back. "Armenian and Romani," he repeated then. "Anything else?" He looked at Mike again.

"No, sir," Mike shook his head.

"She will remain under close surveillance?" Sam asked then.

"Of course, sir," Mike reassured the President.

"Thank you, Mike," Sam said and went back behind his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Mike said and then left the room.

"What's happening downstairs, Will?" Sam asked, after letting out a long sigh.

"Nothing new from Kazakhstan," Will reported. "The Uzbeks are up to something but it's too early to tell."

"Okay, they should keep me posted," Sam said. "Go back to the East Room please and look after Ainsley," he asked.

"Yes, sir," Will said and then left the Oval Office.

"Margaret," Sam pushed the intercom button.

"Coming, sir," Margaret hurried into the office and she was already there when Sam sat down behind his desk.

"Sit down, please," Sam offered her the chair next to the desk.

"Yes, sir," Margaret said dutifully.

"Margaret, we will need a very good assistant for Will. I'm not willing to give upon you so it will be your task to find someone. I know that we should probably leave this to Will, but I know how he is when it's about his own assistant. He ends up saying that he doesn't need one. We both know that's not true," Sam winked at Margaret.

"Yes, sir," Margaret gave him a brief smile. "I guess Mr. Sanchez needs a new assistant then," she thought aloud.

"Why?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"Tal is the best assistant we have," Margaret explained matter-of-factly. "But it's okay, Mr. Sanchez only keeps her because she is essential for the smooth running of his office. They lack the chemistry," came Margaret's verdict.

"I see," Sam said with a chuckle. "But we don't want too much chemistry between Will and Tal. Will is married," Sam added then with a grin.

"Yes, sir. I mean, no, sir," Margaret corrected herself. "Is Commander Harper coming back?"

"I'm on it, Margaret," Sam promised her because he couldn't promise it to Will. In fact, he was convinced that Will would tell him off for even trying. Although it would be a sight to see if he would try to do it politely. But Sam knew that Will would manage it. That he would feel like a schoolboy scolded by the principal.

"Yes, sir," Margaret said with a nod and then looked at Sam expectantly.

"Thank you, Margaret," Sam dismissed his secretary and then returned to the Residence to save Ainsley. Only it turned out that Ainsley didn't need saving, she was handling herself wonderfully. The royals were eating out of her palm when Sam got back to the reception.

**

* * *

December 22**

**8.42 pm**

**Josh' flat**

"I'm home," Donna said, keeping her voice down, not knowing if Leo was asleep or not. Then she became aware of what she just said. She said 'home' when she stepped into Josh' flat. Admittedly, this was home and her flat was only a temporarily housing while they were separated, but this slip of tongue got her thinking. _What am I doing? Why am I punishing Josh and myself, and Leo for something neither of us committed?_

"Josh?" she whispered into the hallway because she felt him lurking.

"You said: I'm home," Josh told her, a hesitant smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

"How is Leo? Is Ethel with him?" Donna decided to ignore his remark.

"Donna, you said: I'm home," Josh pressed on.

"Yes, I said that," Donna admitted with a sigh. "Could we now turn our attention to our son?"

"He is okay, he was running a fever, but his temperature is okay now. Mom is asleep in the guest room," Josh said.

Donna hurried into her son's room and watched him with teary eyes, as he was resting in his bed, clutching Mr. Fluffy to his chest. She ventured inside and kissed his forehead. Leo mumbled something in his dream and Donna caressed his face gently. She was worried about his breathing, but then she noticed that his thumb was wet. He must have suckled on it and while his nose was stopped it probably wasn't the best for his breathing.

"Mommy is here, honey," she reassured Leo and kissed him again.

"He never suckles on his thumb when you are there," Josh stated.

"I know, Josh," Donna said, after she left the room. She left the door slightly ajar to hear Leo if he needed them. "How was your day?" she asked, after she followed Josh into the living room. "What was the meeting about?" she asked again, referring to Josh' meeting with the dean of Georgetown Law School.

"It was about a lecture," Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It will be televised and he wanted me as host."

"That's great!" Donna exclaimed. "I saw you in the Rotunda later," she added.

"I saw you too," Josh whispered. "You were speaking to Senator Kendrick, I didn't want to disturb."

"He was going on about how he needed a meeting with the President," Donna informed him. "He was pretty persistent. Did you meet anyone in the Rotunda?"

"No, I paid my tribute, came home and then…" Josh started but then stopped.

"And then?" Donna encouraged him.

"Then I was scared," Josh admitted in a whisper.

"Why?" Donna asked and stepped closer to him.

"Because of Leo," Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders, but Donna knew that he was anything else than casual about his son's illness. She closed the remaining gap and hugged her husband tight. After a minute, Josh untangled himself and sat down at the couch. Donna knew that Josh was too worried about the illness; he was always worried when Leo was sick. She knew her son was going to recover soon; especially that Christmas was drawing nearer. Kids had a tendency to head into Christmas full throttle, no matter how ill or sick they were before.

She sat down next to him, pulling one leg onto the couch, turning to Josh. She reached out to caress his face, but he pulled back.

"Stop it, Donna," Josh warned her.

"Josh, I'm trying!" Donna exclaimed frustrated.

"You don't have to try, Donna," Josh said, while looking into her teary eyes. "You just have to say the words."

"I love you," she croaked and let out a choked sob.

"I love you too," Josh whispered and then added, "but I didn't mean those words."

"I was wrong about you not to be able to withstand the lure of politics," Donna said, willing back her tears.

Josh' face broke into a full smile and his dimples appeared. Donna had to admit that she missed those dimples far too long and that she wanted to kiss them right then and there.

"It's certainly fantastic to hear that, baby," Josh–her old Josh–said but then his face sobered, "although those weren't the words either."

'_Would you come back to me?'_ Donna wanted to ask, but then decided otherwise.

"I don't know, Josh," she began with a grin. Admittedly, it was a forced grin but it served its purpose when she saw how confused Josh was. "What would you like to hear from me? Forgive me for punishing you for a crime you'd never committed? Forgive me for being an ass? I was a victim of my pride? Take me back into your life? Or just take me?" she added the last sentence in a sultry and seductive voice.

"You are back!" Josh exclaimed and hugged her tight. "You are my Donna again!" He grinned an ear to ear smile.

"And you're my Josh again," Donna whispered and kissed his dimples. "I missed kissing your dimples," she admitted then out loud.

"What else did you miss?" Josh asked with another cocky grin appearing on his face.

"I missed your scent on my pillow," Donna listed. "I missed your confessions of love. I missed you making coffee for me. I missed your Tuesday suit," she joked.

"And what did you miss the most?" Josh asked, taking her into his arms.

"I missed the sex before the morning dose of CNN," Donna said, caressing his chest with her hand.

"I think we can take care all of them if you stay here for tonight," Josh told her.

"No half-solutions, Joshua. If I stay, I stay forever," she whispered slightly teasingly, but the joking undertone disappeared from her voice when he leant in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

_TBC_

_I would love to hear your opinion. It this still an interesting read? (Was it ever?) Do you enjoy reading it? Just leave a review, please. _


	11. Developments and Backchannels

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 23**

**5.35 am**

**Park Place Condominiums, Georgia Avenue, Washington D.C.**

"Lieutenant Thompson, Special Agent Rosskovich is here," Officer O'Malley informed the detective at the scene.

"Thanks," said Lt. Thompson, still taking in his surroundings.

"Tommy," Bob Rosskovich called out.

"Bob," Lt. Tommy Thompson shook the agent's hand. "How are you?"

"Fine. Given the circumstances, of course," Bob Rosskovich joked.

"Well, I guess they found a way to bring more grey hairs to the ones you're already sporting," Lt. Thompson said.

"Well, I guess I have to live with that," Bob responded.

"Okay, let's get down to work," the detective's face sobered. "Your agent and the porter said they didn't see any strangers entering the building. That means it must have been someone who was living here which means that he or she might have already left the building since neither your agents nor the porter was looking out for residents," Lt. Thompson informed Bob Rosskovich.

"Thanks. They did it with a telephone wire?" Bob asked for confirmation, looking down at the body.

"Yeap," Lt. Thompson said with a nod.

"I'm lucky that I'm not Mike Casper," Bob said with a sigh and was rewarded with a questioning glare from Lt. Thompson. "He is the one who briefs the President on this case," Bob explained.

"But I guess you are in the office when he does that," Lt. Thompson remarked.

"Well, you know what they say: you can't have everything," Bob quipped. "Thanks for updating me, Tommy."

"Look at the bright side, Bob. We can search her apartment without a warrant, maybe we will have us a lead by the end of the day," Lt. Thompson tried to lighten his friend's mood.

"That might be even true," Bob said. "How is it that she was able to afford this condo? I thought she was working as an assistant in a gallery."

"For modern Russian art, yes," Lt. Thompson told him and then both men stared as the body of the late Anoush Bedrosian was wheeled out of the room.

"We should start then with the condo. Who bought it and who paid the rent? Who is the owner?" Bob listed a couple of questions.

"They are already on it," his friend reassured him.

"Okay, gotta go," Bob said. "He has an early wake up call today," he imparted.

"The funeral is today," Lt. Thompson remarked.

"Yeah, the nightmare of every bodyguard. A public event in the open with as many celebrities as you can get," Bob said with sarcasm in his tone. "I'm just gonna go nuts by the end of the day. But if you find anything, let me know. This Anoush Bedrosian is really starting to intrigue me."

"Well, it's her death that should intrigue you, my friend. She herself won't be able to answer any questions anymore," Lt. Thompson pointed out.

"Not that she was that cooperative in the first place," Bob inserted and then left the crime scene. There were FBI agents, uniformed police officers and several detectives on the site. He figured that having one more wouldn't make any difference; besides, he had a President to take care of. He climbed into his car and drove back to the White House.

**

* * *

December 23**

**7.32 am**

**Senior Staff Meeting, Oval Office**

"I'm meeting with the Leadership this afternoon, we will discuss vice presidential nominees," Will informed Sam.

"Before or after?" Sam asked.

"After the funeral, sir. Some of them will only arrive back in time," Will told him.

"Okay. What about Andy?" Sam asked Donna.

"She will be ready any time you say, Mr. President," Donna informed him.

"Okay, let's talk about the funeral!" Sam said with a sigh.

"We have everything under control," Donna reassured him.

"I'll escort the First Lady?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, sir. Tallulah will brief you later this day," Donna informed him.

"Right," Sam said with a nod.

"Lou's funeral is today too," Donna informed them.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Her parents chose the time when the press has other things to do," Press Secretary Jessie Parish told them.

"Okay. We'll send a wreath and someone from the staff. I assume you'd want be there, Jessie, but I'm sorry to say that you can't," Sam said, looking Jessie in the eye.

"I know, sir," Jessie said with a nod.

"I could do this," Deputy Chief of Staff Steve Sanchez told them.

"Thank you, Steve. You'll fly in Marine One. I guess, I can ask my fiancée to accompany you," Sam told him and then turned to Donna. "Josh maybe too?" he asked and after Donna's nod he turned to Will. "Anything else?"

"Deputy Director Casper is waiting for you in my office, sir," Will said.

"How did he look like?" Sam asked, after dismissing the others.

"He looked like hell, sir," Will decided for the truth.

"Did something happen?" Sam asked, already dreading the answer.

"Why would he be here so early otherwise?" Will asked back. "Sir," he added then hastily.

"You are tired too, Will. I've already asked Margaret to assign an assistant," Sam informed his Chief of Staff.

"I'm fine," Will protested. "Sir," he then added again.

"No, we both know that you are not. Besides, you are just too lazy to look for the right assistant," Sam mocked him.

"That's right, sir, I'm lazy," Will said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "But I understand you've been busy."

"I'm always busy, Will," Sam retorted. "What do you refer to?"

"Well, sir, I couldn't believe my ears yesterday when you asked Josh on the phone if he had any acquaintances in Ghana," Will told him.

"Well," Sam said, trying to suppress a sigh of relief. He thought Will was referring to his plans to bring Kate back. "Well, I need Holly Morris in Washington D.C. Preferably by tomorrow morning," Sam admitted.

"And you couldn't have asked me to take care of this because…?" Will asked, sounding only a bit offended.

"You are offended that I didn't ask you?" Sam asked perplexed.

"Yes, sir. I'm your Chief of Staff, it's my privilege to help you," Will told him.

"Will, while I consider you as my friend, this is something that has to be done through the backchannels. I think you will agree that bringing Holly Morris back from Africa is not a national priority. It is, however, a priority to me. Ainsley said she would marry me tomorrow if I would be able to bring here her sister, her brother and her maid of honor in time for the ceremony," Sam informed Will. "Her brother and sister are on their way; but neither can I go into the Situation Room nor can I tell you to ask General Robertson to track her down, put her on a plane and bring her back to the USA."

"I see your dilemma, sir," Will said, sounding reassured. "Was Josh able to help you?"

"No, unfortunately not. So I have to give up on my plan," Sam said, disappointment shining through his voice.

"Well, sir, it would be really a waste of resources that went into the planning, don't you think? Especially, if we consider the fact that Ms. Morris will arrive in Washington tomorrow morning around 7 a.m.," Will imparted and watched with an indulgent smile when Sam's face lit up.

"Really?" Sam asked back.

"Yes, sir. She is on her way," Will said with a nod.

"Really?" Sam asked back, sounding incredulous.

"Yes, sir," Will answered again.

"How did you do it?" Sam inquired.

"I asked Josh if he was able to pull the strings, and after he said no I asked General Robertson to my office," Will told Sam.

"You did not!" Sam exclaimed.

Will didn't answer but allowed himself a mysterious smile.

"You did not, you did not, you just did not do that!" Sam shouted.

"Of course not, sir," Will admitted with a huge smile. "I asked my father if he could pull the strings."

"Your father?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sir. And he was more than happy to help you out," Will said with a nod.

"And I wanted to make him Chairman of the Joint Chiefs," Sam whispered. "But I guess that's out of question now."

"I would think so, sir, yes" Will agreed. "But you didn't really lose anything, sir. My father really enjoys his retirement; he likes trout fishing and sailing along the coast of America."

"Thank you, Will," Sam then thanked his Chief of Staff. "I don't say it often enough but I think I wouldn't be able to face this all without you."

"Well, that's something you and I both have to live with, sir," Will quipped and then left the Oval Office to bring Mike Casper back.

_TBC_

_A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far!!! And y__eah, sorry for not updating for a while, there was a national holiday and I had no access to the Internet. Hope you still like the story. If so, please leave a review._


	12. Veneer

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 23**

**7.45 pm**

**The White House Situation Room**

Will stepped into the Situation Room, still wearing his black suit and his coat. While taking off his coat, he looked around. Every face showed a certain amount of serenity and concern. National Security Advisor Greg Porter was deep in his papers, a three-star general standing over him, pointing out something for him.

"What do we have?" Will asked the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.

"The President is still with Mrs. Marino?" General Robertson asked.

"Yes. Should I call him?" Will asked and Dr. Porter finally looked up. "I should call him," he confirmed then himself and stepped to the phone on the desk. "Margaret, I need the President down in the Situation Room."

Will put down the phone and then looked up at the giant display. He studied it, brow furrowed.

"Uzbekistan?" he then asked the general.

"Yes, Will," General Robertson said with a nod. "And Kazakhstan. And Turkmenistan. We have reliable intelligence that all three of them were hip-deep in this."

"Reliable?" Will asked back.

"The Russians," General Robertson imparted.

"The Russians knew about this?" Will asked, his voice showing a hint of anger.

"They say they noticed the increased activity on the Kazakh-Uzbek border and asked the right questions," General Robertson said. "That piece of the puzzle, of course, is no hard fact," he added then.

"What if they did it and now they are just dishing up the Stans?" Will asked.

"Well, it certainly got us thinking, them being so forthcoming, but we saw the increased activity on the border too," General Robertson said.

"Mark, what do _we_ have?" Will asked the Deputy DCI.

"Not too much. We were concentrating on the Uzbeks in the last days," Mark Gaines informed Will. "We intercepted some chatter in the US by known Uzbek individuals. They were speaking about 'expunge the trinity of evil'."

"Meaning?" Sam, stepping into the Situation Room, asked.

"Ten-hut!" the general ordered and they scrambled to their feet.

"Meaning the President of the USA, and the Prime Ministers of Britain and Israel," General Robertson answered.

"I see," Sam said with a nod. "Uzbekistan?" he asked then, after taking a glance at the large display.

"Yes, sir," General Robertson answered.

"And Kazakhstan. And Turkmenistan. Apparently the Russians have some information about them. They were very forthcoming" Will added. "That's why we cannot eliminate the Russian from the equation."

"The Russians?" Sam asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Porter confirmed. "But we don't know much more."

"I see. Mike, what do we know that we didn't two hours ago?" Sam then turned to Mike Casper who entered the room while Will updated him.

"Sir, we spoke to a bank assistant. He was able to give us a description of the possible murderer of Ms. Bedrosian," Mike informed them. "The porter identified him as Mr. Mukhamedzhanov. That's an Uzbek name, sir. He was a regular visitor to a resident there, a certain Mr. Abdul," Mike told them.

"I thought all of the residents were checked out," Will inserted.

"There are 156 condos, Will," Mike told him. "With as many as 368 residents. Of course, we checked the possible connections first," Mike said, "but there were 3 Kazakhs, one Uzbek, ten Iranians and three other Arabic families. Mr. Abdul had a wife and a job at a telecommunications firm. So he wasn't on the top of our list."

"I see," Will said with a nod. "Where is Mr. Abdul?"

"In the morgue," Mike said, his face clearly showing his emotions. "Both he and Mrs. Abdul were declared as bodies without identity, but we asked all D.C. morgues to be on the lookout for unidentified victims who might be from Central Asia. It turns out Mr. Abdul was a Mr. Amansahatov, a Turkmen national. And according to the preliminary DNS-testing, Mrs. Abdul was his sister and not his wife."

"There is our proof," General Robertson said.

"I don't know. It seems too handy that there is an Uzbek and a Turkmen involved," Will mused aloud and saw that Dr. Porter agreed with him. "And that all participants are dead and thus unable to speak. Do we have a read on Mr. Mukhamedzhanov?"

"No, Will, but I guess that he will eventually turn up in one of the morgues," Mike said, his tone still dark.

"Yeah, that's very likely," Sam said. "Anything else we know?

"No, sir," Mike said, shaking his head.

"Okay, I want an update every hour, Mike."

"Yes, sir," Mike said and then hurried out of the Situation Room.

"Gentlemen," Sam excused himself too and Will hurried after him.

**

* * *

December 23**

**8.45 pm**

**Number One Observatory**

"Daddy, Ainsley said that we have to pack our stuff alone!" Joshua shouted when Sam stepped into the vice-presidential residence.

"Hi, Daddy! How are you, Daddy? Are you tired, Daddy? You want something to eat, Daddy?" Sam said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yeah, yeah. She wants us to pack alone!" Joshua complained.

"Josh, I have news for you, it was my idea," Sam said somewhat irritated.

"Daddy!" Claudia appeared and flew into his arms. "Are you tired, Daddy?" she asked then.

"Nerd," Joshua announced, but one look at Sam's face made him apologize really fast. "Sorry, Claudia," he said and gave his twin sister a brief pat on the shoulders.

"One more word from you, young man and I'll make you do Claudia's packing too," Sam told his son, looking him straight into the eye. "Where is Ainsley, Claudia?"

"She is in your room, packing your books, I think," Claudia said.

"Okay, go back to your rooms and finish the packing," Sam told them and then hurried into his bedroom.

He stepped into the room and smiled at the sight. Ainsley pulled her hair into a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of her new sweater with the logo of the President.

"Hi, honey," Sam greeted her with a hug.

"Sam, I don't have the time for niceties now," Ainsley stated in a strained voice. "I'm still not finished with your books. By the way, just how many of them did you actually read?"

"Ainsley, there must have been some kind of misunderstanding," Sam told her, still not letting go of her. "I wanted the kids to pack. I thought it would be educational for them and fun for us," Sam admitted.

"Well, Sam, you forgot to inform me about your little plan," Ainsley said, untangling herself from his hug. "Besides, it's never educational if you don't set an example."

Sam nodded, rolled up his sleeves to get down to work, but then his cell phone went off.

"Very convenient," Ainsley muttered and earned a laugh from both Claudia and Joshua who snuck into the room in the meantime.

Sam picked up the phone, throwing an unfathomable glance at the three of them.

"Yes?" he asked. After a short conversation he hung up and turned to his family. "I have to go back."

"Yup, very convenient," Joshua wasn't afraid to say it out loud.

"It's not like I want to leave you now," Sam defended himself.

"But it's very convenient, Daddy," Claudia repeated the words, and the three of them folded their arms almost in synchrony and looked at him pouting.

Sam threw up his arms in defeat and left the residence without a word, accompanied by the laughs of the three most important people in his life.

_TBC_


	13. Suprises and Preparations

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 24 **

**8.45 am**

**The White House**

Ainsley turned to her Secret Service agent and looked at him questioningly.

"You know what the problem is?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I don't think that…" the agent began, but Ainsley cut him off by storming out of Claudia's room, heading towards the Oval Office. Claudia followed her so they were quite a sight running with their Secret Service entourage.

By the time Ainsley reached the West Wing Colonnade both she and Ivan Tremayne, her agent, were out of breath. Claudia wanted to keep up with them, but arrived several minutes later.

Ainsley stormed into her future husband's office and then almost recoiled when she caught sight of the three four-star generals and the admiral. She took a deep breath and looked at Sam. He seemed to be weary but okay. She sighed relieved and then stared back at the generals and admiral who were already staring at her.

"Ainsley, have you already met the Joint Chiefs?" Sam asked her.

"No, not yet," Ainsley shook her head and then shook hands with the representatives of the US Armed Forces. The Chiefs left the office soon thereafter and Ainsley was finally able to ask Sam what was wrong.

"Nothing," Sam said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to talk about something important and I can't leave the room to go to the Residence."

"Are you sure that everything is alright? I mean I see that you are okay, thank God, but why were the Chiefs here? Is everything alright?" Ainsley asked, catching her breath again after the stream of questions.

"Everything is alright," Sam said and then pulled Ainsley into the hug. "You didn't happen to notice something on the colonnade, right?" he asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"On the colonnade? No, I didn't pay attention to it, I wanted to be here as soon as possible," Ainsley said.

"Then maybe we should step out so that you can, you know, notice," Sam explained and led her out.

Ainsley took in the sight and then let out a shriek of joy. Claudia was talking to Ainsley's sister, Isobel. Her brother, Angus was deep in conversation with Holly Morris, her best friend. Ainsley hugged Sam briefly and then greeted her siblings and friend.

"Okay, they are here," Sam said after Ainsley hugged everyone, even her agent who was obviously very flattered but felt awkward nonetheless.

"I don't have a wedding dress, Sam," Ainsley stated. "You don't want to marry me in this outfit, do you?" she asked, pointing at her sweater and pants.

"I would marry you no matter which dress, but I, being the considerate husband-to-be I am, asked your sister to bring along your mother's wedding gown," Sam said, winking at Isobel.

"Really?" Ainsley asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Really," her sister confirmed. "Sam was very thoughtful, Ainsley, so…"

"Yes!" Ainsley exclaimed and threw himself into Sam's arms. "Give me three hours and I shall be yours forever," she promised whispering.

"Deal," Sam said smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a wedding," he then announced.

**

* * *

December 24 **

**12.45 pm**

**Dressing Room/Master Bedroom**

"Secretary of the Interior," Sam suggested.

"No." Josh shook his head. "Besides, you might want to keep Teddy Hillman, he is a good guy."

"Special Advisor then," Sam continued.

"I vaguely remember saying already no to that before," Josh answered.

"Chief Counselor," Sam made another suggestion.

"No." Josh shook his head, a grin appearing on his face. He was already in his tuxedo, complete with a bow-tie, but Sam was still occupied with coming up with positions for him instead of watching what he was doing. "You are aware of the fact that you have mismatched socks, right?"

"Chief Chief of Staff," Sam chose to ignore his friend's remark.

"And a no to that too, although it's a very nice title," Josh said, being barely able to control his laughing.

"Honey!" Ainsley shouted from the Dressing Room.

"Yes, honey?" Sam shouted back.

"Leave him alone!" Ainsley commanded but Sam shook his head. As if she could see him, she asked, "Why?"

"I need him," Sam said loud so that her soon-wife could hear him.

"Honey, you know that he can't. Besides, he already has a much desired position," Ainsley pointed out.

"And that would be…?" Sam asked back.

"Best friend of the President of the United States," Ainsley and Josh said in unison.

"As much as I treasure that I can't exactly tell the Chiefs to grant you code-word clearance based on that," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know that. But I don't need code-word clearance, Sam. You have your Chief of Staff, two Deputy Chiefs of Staff…" Josh counted off on his fingers.

"Only one," Sam inserted.

"What happened?" Josh asked back and Donna stepped out of the Dressing Room.

"Steve happened. He realized that it's a hazardous job title and he resigned," Sam said with a tired sigh. "Will was livid."

"I can imagine Will throwing a tantrum about the image," Josh nodded. "But better now than later when he is burnt-out and does nothing else but mouthing off to the press. Okay, one Deputy, the Joint Chiefs…"

"They hate me," Sam cut him off again.

"They'll come around," Josh reassured him.

"That's what Will told me too, you'll forgive me if I don't hold my breath until that, right?" Sam asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"A National Security Advisor, and no complaints there, my buddy, he is a smart guy and a good guy too."

"I don't complain about Dr. Porter. I would marry Dr. Porter if I wouldn't have to marry Ainsley," Sam joked.

"Very funny," Josh said, winking at Donna. "Your cabinet is there to help you, and okay, not all of them are your kind of people but the most of them are valuable advisors in their own field."

"Bill…" Sam began, but Josh interrupted him.

"No, no, buddy! I told you most of them. The others will resign sooner or later, or you'll make them resign when the time will come," Josh said. "That leaves the Supreme Court of Justices where you have Evelyn Lang at your side, and you couldn't ask for more help on legal issues. Your White House Counsel is also a smart guy, although being Republican is a slight disadvantage."

"I heard that one, Josh!" Ainsley warned Sam's best friend.

"Ainsley, if someone is Republican they'd better be as smart and sexy as you are," Josh shouted back.

"Thank you!" Ainsley said and then appeared in the door that connected the two rooms.

"And you have me as friend, Toby as friend and you also have Charlie…" Josh continued, but this time it was Ainsley who interrupted him.

"He doesn't have Charlie," she announced and stepped in front of Donna.

Sam looked stunned and Josh was happy to give him a nudge in the ribs.

"Close your mouth and watch what she says!" he warned his friend.

"Why?" Donna asked Ainsley.

"Because I have already asked him and he said yes," Ainsley informed them.

"Who are we talking about?" Sam asked, finally coming around.

"Charlie," came the answer in unison.

"He will be your Chief of Staff?" Donna asked astounded.

"Yes. We had already worked together and we enjoyed that. So instead of waiting another five years to become Deputy White House Counsel he agreed to take over as my Chief of Staff," Ainsley said.

"You can't take him!" Sam protested.

"Why not?" Ainsley asked back, her eyes wide open, looking perplexed. She thought Sam liked Charlie.

"I wanted to make him Deputy Chief of Staff. I wanted to give him Donna's job and give Steve's to Donna," Sam explained.

"Well, you are late," Ainsley said with a shrug of her shoulders. "He could be Chief of Staff instead of being Deputy."

"But being a Deputy of the…"

"Sam, you don't want to go there," Josh warned his friend before he put his foot in his mouth.

"Okay," Sam said, lifting his hands in defense, after he took a look at Ainsley. "Sorry."

"I forgive you, honey," Ainsley said and kissed her husband-to-be. "Okay, I think we are ready. Are we, girls?" she asked her sister, her stepdaughter and Holly who stepped out of the Dressing Room.

"Yes, we are," Donna, Holly, Claudia and Isobel said at the same time.

"Ainsley, I don't want to complain or something, but it might be a good idea to actually put on shoes," Josh inserted.

"Well, I knew someone would notice," Ainsley said, looking at her bridesmaids letting out a tired sigh. "There is a problem, you see," she continued, turning to Josh, pulling up her dressing gown slightly thus making her ankle visible.

"What happened?" Josh asked when he spotted the bandage around Ainsley's ankle.

"Well, Sam insisted on packing yesterday and I tripped over one of the boxes. And today I kind of forgot about it and sprinted into the Oval Office from the Residence. It was a mild sprain yesterday but now it hurts pretty much," she explained, "so I need the bandages and that kind of rule out every kind of use of stilettos.

Donna nodded sympathetically and pulled up her dress slightly too. She wore a pair of slippers and her ankle was bandaged too.

"What happened?" Ainsley asked.

"Josh had the brilliant idea that we should move back before Christmas Eve," Donna imparted.

"And here I was thinking that men hated every form of packing," Holly inserted.

"You don't think that he packed, do you?" Ainsley and Donna asked almost the same question and then both burst out in laughter.

"No, they just have these bright ideas," Ainsley added.

"Hey, I thought it would be educational and funny," Sam said in his own defense.

"Funny, eh?" Ainsley asked back, showing off her bandages.

"Hey, we were laughing!" Sam added then.

"Yeah, at my expense!" Ainsley's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Anyway, Donna, I suggest you remove those slippers and we'll ask Holly and Isobel to depose their shoes too. Claudia had showed me her solidarity already."

The bridesmaids slipped out of their shoes and as a generous gesture Josh deposed his too. Finally, Sam removed his shoes too and stepped up to Ainsley to give her a final hug, before leaving the room.

"I love you," he whispered and Ainsley returned the confession, after sharing a kiss.

Holly was paired with Claudia, Josh went with Donna, Isobel was awaited by Joshua at the door and Ainsley hooked her arm into her brother's who accompanied his new nephew.

"I should probably have a word with the guy from the Photo Office," Sam mused aloud, earning a laugh from the procession.

_TBC_

_A/N: This chapter was mostly a filler until I have my muse back... I plan on throwing some hardship in Sam's way. _


	14. Family and Friends

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

December 25**

**8.45 am**

**The Oval Office**

"Mike Casper is here, sir." Sam heard Margaret's voice in the intercom.

"Send him in, Margaret," Sam said and stood up to greet the Deputy Director of the FBI. "Mike! Merry Christmas!" Sam shook hands with the former agent.

"Thank you, Mr. President. And Merry Christmas to you and your family, sir," he said but then his smile vanished.

"Bad news, eh?" Sam asked, looking at the Deputy Director's face.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Mukhamedzhanov turned up in a morgue in Chevy Chase," Mike informed him.

"Well, we knew this could happen. Did he have something with him, something that could bring us further?" Sam asked, grasping for the last straw of hope.

"No, sir. I think this path is pretty much closed," Mike said, shaking his head.

"Well, thank you, Mike. Keep me posted, but I guess it's up to the CIA from now on," Sam said, more to himself than to the Deputy Director.

"Yes, sir," Mike said, his look similar to Sam's. They had both problems with the Central Intelligence Agency, more precisely with the Director.

"Anything else, Mike?" Sam asked, as he noticed that the Deputy Director was still in the office.

"No, sir. I just wanted to congratulate," Mike said with an almost apologetic smile. Sam quickly closed the gap between them and shook the agent's hand once again.

"Margaret!" Sam called after his secretary.

"Yes, sir?" Margaret poked her head in.

"Please, tell my wife to come down to the office," Sam asked her.

"Yes, sir," Margaret said. "Would you like a drink, Mr. Casper?" she asked then.

"No, I really can't…." Mike said, looking quite taken aback.

"Nonsense, Mike," Sam said with a smile. "It's Christmas, we can have eggnog in the Oval Office."

"Thank you, sir." Mike accepted the glass and soon he was seated on one of the chintz chairs that made the Oval Office much friendlier than it was designed.

Five minutes later, Josh stepped into the Oval Office, a clearly perplexed look on his face.

"Hi, Josh!" Sam and Mike greeted him and he shook hands with both men, still in some kind of a haze.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Sam asked, noticing the distant look in his friend's eyes.

"Hm?" Josh asked back and then stared at Sam, but it was clear that the focus of his glance was way beyond Sam's eyes.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Sam asked, stepping a bit closer to Josh.

"Oh, sorry," Josh said, after shaking his head and regaining his focus. "Hi, Mr. President, hi, Mike," he greeted the two. "The First Lady sent me, she says she was sorry, she couldn't come to the office right now because they were planning something important."

"Oh, surely the dinner," Sam said with a smile. "Ainsley is very excited about it."

"No, not the dinner," Josh said with a smirk on his face.

"What's then?" Sam asked back perplexed.

"Well, are you sure you want witnesses?" Josh asked, gesturing towards Mike.

"Well, I should really get going…." Mike stood up and was about to leave when Sam's voice stopped him.

"Mike, thank you for coming. The White House is planning a small gathering for colleagues and friends. It's on the first. I would like to invite you. There will be an official invitation, I just wanted to do it personally," Sam said.

"Thank you, Mr. President, it's an honor," Mike stammered and then left the Oval Office.

"So what, Josh?" Sam turned back immediately after the door was closed behind Mike.

"They are planning a bachelorette party," Josh blurted out and sent Sam another smirk.

"A bachelorette party?" Sam asked incredulously. "For Ainsley?"

"Yeah. Andie, Donna and CJ are in the Residence and they can't talk about anything else, the planning session is in full swing," Josh shouted after Sam who was already out of the Oval Office. He looked around, strolled out and picked up the phone at Margaret's desk.

"He is on the way," Josh said into the receiver and then–with a last grin at Margaret–he left the office.

Meanwhile, Sam arrived in the Residence and stormed into the East Sitting Hall where he was greeted by four guilty looking women.

"Hi!" he greeted them in a casual manner. He nodded to Donna, they already met this morning. "Andie, CJ," he acknowledged the other two.

"Hi, Mr. President!" the three of them chorused and Ainsley rose to greet her husband with a kiss.

"Hi," Sam whispered to Ainsley.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go downstairs, but Andie and CJ arrived and…" Ainsley motioned around.

"I see," Sam said with a nod. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we are planning a party," Ainsley informed him.

"For tonight?" Sam asked, referring to the dinner they planned for their closest friends and senior staff.

"No?" Ainsley stated unsurely, but then Donna nudged her in the ribs. "No."

"Another party? Sam asked, still trying to play it cool, he shot Donna a questioning look.

"Yeah, Mr. President," Donna said. "For the 28th."

"Donna, you shouldn't have told him!" CJ exclaimed with mock anger, although Sam didn't notice that.

"Have the four of you completely lost your mind?" Sam burst out angrily. "You are planning a bachelorette party for the First Lady of the United States?" he shouted.

His outburst was greeted with a gale of laughter from the women and Josh joined them as soon as he got there.

"You've been had, Mr. President!" they chorused then and Sam had to sit down, his head feeling dizzy.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm the leader of the free world, right?" he asked then, a slight grin playing around his lips.

"Yes, sir," CJ said with a mock salute. "The Commander-in-Chief, the most powerful man in the country, the President of the United States, and still prone to fall for these kind of jokes," she finished softly.

"Well, you better not tell this to the Joint Chiefs, they are still somewhat uneasy around me," Sam said with a grin. "CJ, I'm glad you came." He turned to his friend.

"I would've come yesterday, but we were already invited to Danny's parents in Chicago," CJ said, after hugging Sam.

"And what do you think of all this?" Sam gestured around vaguely, but of course CJ understood what he meant.

"Well, you already had kids, now you got yourself a big house and a wife," CJ joked. "And of course I can't call you Spanky anymore. That I'll miss," she said with a giggle. "And I think you'll do great and we are all here to help you, sir."

"Josh doesn't want to help me," Sam whined to CJ.

"Well, you can't blame the man, he just got back on the right side of his wife," CJ said. "Or is he claiming the left side in the bed, Donna?" she turned to the younger woman, making her blush.

"Well…" Josh stammered, but CJ took pity on him.

"Well, we don't really want to know," CJ said and then turned to Donna. "But there is one question on my mind regarding this scallion." Here she pointed at Josh.

"Yes?" Donna asked, sounding really hesitant.

"Didn't you teach him anything? Anything at all?"

"Well…" Donna stammered while the other three women grinned at her discomfort.

"What is she referring to?" Sam nudged Josh in the ribs.

"You 'only' called us crazy, Mr. President," CJ informed, "whereas Josh here called us 'old'."

"Really? Well, then Donna clearly didn't teach him anything. And I mean anything at all," he joked.

"But I'm eager to learn from her now," Josh helped out his wife who was still in some discomfort. "And it's not like it was an easy job just to keep me in line," he said, and it was the fact that they had been so close friends that made it obvious to the others that his words weren't meant to be said jokingly.

**

* * *

December 25**

**7.49 pm**

**The Residence**

"I told you we will be the first ones," Josh stepped into the room, after the agents let the Lyman family in.

"And it's not like that Sam or Ainsley would mind," Donna retorted.

"Besides, there is always someone who comes first," Ainsley chirped in and then flashed a smile at both of them. Then completely ignoring the fact that she was wearing a light blue evening dress, she squatted down to meet Leo's eyes. "Leo, I'm delighted to see that you could make it. I know the party wouldn't have been the same without you," she said and then gave the young boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, ma'am," Donna said, after seeing that his son was unable to utter a word.

"You look like the Queen of the Elves," Leo finally found his voice, referring to a recent animated movie, one of his favorites despite having 'girly stuff'.

"Thank you, Leo," Ainsley flashed him a smile.

"You really look stunning," Josh complimented and this time both Donna and Ainsley sent him a smile.

"I see that the Lymans are real gentlemen," Ainsley told, looking at Leo and then at Josh. "Joshua is with his father, we are having some problems with the suit," she added in a whisper to Donna. "Claudia is in the East Sitting Hall, she is working on her puzzles."

"Puzzles? As in plural?" Josh asked, sounding incredulous.

"Oh, no! I knew that CJ would bring her a puzzle too!" Donna exclaimed. "But you," she turned to Josh, poking her finger into his chest, "persuaded me into buying one."

"She doesn't mind, she is freakish that way," Ainsley told her, trying to soothe Donna's anger. "Her words, not mine," she added then in a rush when Josh looked at her questioningly. "Leo, would you like to wait for Joshua or do you want to join Claudia?"

"I'll find Claudia," Leo stated and then wanted to leave the room.

"You know where the East Sitting Hall is?" Josh asked his son softly.

"Dad, it's not like I'm a baby," Leo protested. "Besides, the agents can show me the way."

"Okay, have fun," Josh said, looking after him rather ruefully. "He is growing up so fast," he complained.

"Yes, they all do," Ainsley said, having had this conversation earlier with Sam.

"He wants to be Vice President of the United of the States," Donna informed Ainsley with a slight smile playing around the corner of her mouth.

"I hope you told him that he should aim for the top," Sam joined the conversation.

"No, he wants to be the Vice President now," Donna clarified. "He saw something on TV earlier. They are all speculating who will be the next VP. He caught a talk show with former Democratic House Members where they speculated whether Josh will be the VP or not. He asked Josh if he would become the VP and would that mean that we are moving into the Observatory," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, there is the proverbial cat in the bag," Sam joked, chuckling too.

"Josh told him he wouldn't be the VP and then Leo told him that he would take on the job. He would like to work with Uncle Sam and live in the Number One Observatory."

"He is a delightful little fellow! But we shouldn't stand around," Ainsley said and then led Josh and Donna to the table that was already set. "How is 'Project Joshua' coming?"

"Well, he still refuses to wear a tie but I might let it slip," Sam said, making Josh and Donna giggle.

"Leo doesn't have a tie," Donna told him.

"Okay, no tie then," Sam said, leaving them alone again.

"Did the UN Teen Ambassador really resign?" Donna asked Ainsley, after sitting down.

"Yes," Ainsley said with a sigh and sat down too. "Sam's gonna ask Huck to fill in until they find someone. There is an event coming up right after New Year and someone has to be there. I think it requires judges or something and apparently the Teen Ambassador was supposed to be on the panel. Listen, if there is a chance, don't bring this up tonight," she added then in a whisper.

"Why not?" Josh asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, Sam thinks that she was the first in line," Ainsley whispered, letting out a tired relief.

"The first in line for what?" Josh asked.

"Resigning," Ainsley said. "He has this fear that the whole Cabinet, several government officials and even the Joint Chiefs will resign in protest of him being the President," Ainsley imparted.

"Although I don't think that he would mind the Joint Chiefs' resigning that much," Josh stated. "He is having confidency issues," he said then.

"I don't think confidency is a word, but yes," Ainsley agreed.

"Okay, let's see if we can spin tonight away from business," Josh said, giving Ainsley's upper arm a supportive squeeze.

"Thank you, Josh," Ainsley said. "I would like to―" she said, but was interrupted. Will and Kate arrived and she went to great them.

_TBC_

_A/N: I don't know if there is really a teen ambassador for the UN, I just needed something relatively unimportant over whom Sam could obsess._


	15. Prelude

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 3 **

**8.45 am**

**The Oval Office**

"Sir, the Leader and the Whip are here," Margaret poked in her head.

"Show them in, Margaret," Sam said and then looked at the assembled Senior Staff. "Okay, let's get over with this," he whispered to Will and Donna who were sitting on his left and right.

"Mr. President," Minority Leader Thomas Hass greeted Sam.

"Mr. Leader," Sam returned the greeting and shook hand with the man who opposed his nomination as Vice President. "Madam Whip." He then shook hands with Senator Andie Wyatt.

"Mr. President," Andie greeted him and sent him a reassuring smile.

While they settled down, their aides and the presidential staff shook hands too; Will made introductions where it was needed. Sam looked at Donna who was gesturing wildly while the Leader's chief of staff took his place next to his boss. Sam looked at her in bewilderment and then beckoned her over.

"Donna, you kinda looked strange there," he whispered to the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Could we step outside for a minute?" Donna asked. "It's really important," she whispered

"It better be or Will will crucify both of us for leaving him alone with the Leader," Sam said to Donna after he excused themselves and they stepped outside.

"I've found you a Deputy Chief of Staff," Donna said.

"That's fine, but why is it so important NOW?" Sam asked, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"It's him," Donna said and gestured with her head, indicating that she meant someone inside.

"Who?" Sam asked back.

"Ryan Pierce, the Leader's Chief of Staff," Donna answered.

"Ryan Pierce? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sam asked.

"He is known to you, I guess, as Richie Rich," Donna said, heaving a tired sigh.

"Oh, him!" Sam said.

"He is really good, you know, at least that's what they say. He has the House and Senate experience I lack, I could have Operations back. I liked Operations," Donna reminisced.

"You had that title for three days," Sam reminded her.

"Plus," Donna chose to ignore this remark, "you could show the Leader who is the boss if you would succeed to lure his Chief of Staff away."

"What if he refuses?" Sam asked, looking unsure.

"You don't refuse the President of the United States. And if he still did, you can be hundred pro sure that Josh would handle him," Donna said, grinning at Sam.

"That would be a sigh to see. Now, let's get inside, I think the Leader is already pissed at me," Sam said, before turning.

"You are the President of the United States, only your constituents and terrorist leaders are allowed to be pissed at you," Donna quipped, making Sam laugh out loud.

"And now they're gonna think that you dragged me outside because you wanted to tell me a joke," Sam said with a last chuckle.

"That will show him his place," Donna retorted and was glad to see that some of Sam's original self-confidence returned at her words.

**

* * *

January 3 **

**13.45 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Office**

Jessie Parish stepped inside and slumped down at Will's couch.

"Well, that went well," she said, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Will told her. "Did you just tell me something, Jessie?"

"Yeah, I was venting. Sorry to bother you, I needed a friendly face," she said, "and Donna is still with Ryan and the President."

"Josh must be thrilled," Will said, making Jessie smile.

"So the rumor is right, Ryan was Josh' intern," she asked.

"Yeah, and I was there to witness it," Will said with a small smile. "Let's just say, Josh was not happy to have an intern and I think Ryan whupped his ass more than once while he was President Santos' Chief of Staff."

"And is he really a 'Pierce' Pierce?" Jessie asked, enjoying the fact that Will was in a communicative mood.

"Yeah, and he is well aware of his good looks and sharp mind," Will said, throwing a warning look at Jessie.

"I don't have the time for boys, Will, I need a man who is ready to commit," Jessie said with a sigh and then apologized. "Sorry, that was one piece of information you didn't really need to know."

"Well, we'll pretend I didn't hear it. How was the briefing?" he asked.

"That's why I came here," Jessie said, brows furrowed.

"What's the problem?" Will asked.

"They are asking me about the Teen Ambassador and then about the Assistant Secretary. They are linking the two together," Jessie said.

"You ignore the Teen Ambassador and tell the truth about Ulrich," Will said.

"That's what I did, except Dean Engels from the _Post_ was not so eager to acknowledge my diversion," Jessie said.

"Have him come to me," Will said.

"Really?" Jessie said. "He is getting on my nerves, you know."

"Well, he is a White House reporter, what did you expect?" Will asked sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll go on the record with him and hopefully that will settle the issue."

At this moment the door flew open, and Donna stormed into the room at this moment.

"I cannot believe it!" she shouted. "How could they be so stupid?" she cried and then looked back, apparently ready to find there someone but there was none. Seconds later Sam appeared, sporting an indulgent smile.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized in a whisper, but it was obvious that she was still livid.

"Did Ryan say no?" Will asked Sam.

"He said yes, they'll start vetting him as soon as you call the Directors and the Head of the Secret Service.

"Okay," Will nodded. "Why is she so angry?" he asked then, gesturing towards Donna who was still fuming, only in silence at this point.

"Bill Romano and Alicia Reid are having an affair," Donna shouted while Sam drew breath to answer the question.

"Could you keep your voice down, please," Jessie asked her.

"It's not like it's a secret," Donna retorted. "We will read about that in the morning newspapers," she added.

"How comes you already know?" Jessie asked.

"Someone talked to Margaret," Sam said. "She thought it was important enough to mention it."

"Who talked to her?" Jessie wanted to know.

"Someone from the _Post_," Donna said.

"Dean," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Will agreed. "And now he is spinning the story. Sir, I'm sorry for calling you paranoid…" he said, turning to the President.

"They are quitting on me?" Sam asked, his shoulders slacking.

"I don't think it was on purpose," Will started, "it's very damaging to both of them. I mean one of them is a Cabinet Secretary and the other is a Congresswoman. And he is obviously married."

"Isn't my job great?" Jessie said to Donna.

"Yeah, come to my office, Jessie, we can be miserable together," Sam said and then stood up.

"Sorry, sir," Jessie hurried to say, "I didn't mean…"

"No need to apologize, Jessie," Sam said and then slouched back into the Oval Office.

"We need a save," Donna said, looking deep into Will's eyes.

"I agree," Will said and the three of them sat down to figure out something. "As if we don't have any problems already," he mused aloud. "Okay, Donna, I'll need you. We have to find someone to replace the Secretary of Defense. Jessie, call the Congresswoman's office and set up a meeting. I don't care if they are madly in love with each other; we need to save Alicia Reid for her own and for the party's good. Tal!" he then shouted for his secretary.

"There is an intercom, you know," Tal informed him, after stepping in.

"Yeah, listen, cancel every nonessential meeting today, Donna and I need to work," Will explained her. "Do I have any important meetings?"

"There will be a security briefing later today and you have a meeting on the Hill at four," Tal told about his schedule.

"Okay, see if you can reschedule that meeting. Oh, and we'll need Donna's assistant here, so tell her to come over and you can share the workload," he called after her.

"Okay," Tal nodded and then went out to do what Will asked her to do.

"Is Tal working out?" Donna asked Will.

"Yeah, she is fantastic," Will gave in. "It's nice to have an apt assistant."

"Okay, let's get down to work," Donna said. "First we have to come up with some names and then we call Treasury for the files. Can you believe how stupid they are?"

"Actually, you never told us how their secret became or will become common knowledge," Will said.

"They kissed in public!" Donna exclaimed exhausted.

"It was really stupid," Will agreed. "Okay, what about…" he started, but was interrupted when the door flew open. Again.

"Will, I'm fed up!" Sam stormed into the office, causing both Will and Donna jump up. "Oh, for God's sake, you don't have to stand up whenever I arrive," Sam bellowed at them.

"Sir…" Donna tried to calm him down.

"Don't 'sir' me, Donna! My friends are calling me 'sir', my enemies snicker secretly at me and my Cabinet is a bunch of morons!" he shouted.

"That's not true, sir, and you know that," Will stated calmly.

"Okay, how'd you describe the one who got his picture taken with a congresswoman?" Sam asked them.

"Stupid?" Donna asked back.

"Yeah, and the one who just got off a podium where he blurted out that we know next to nothing about the assassination of President Marino?" Sam asked demanding.

"Moronic?" Donna asked hesitantly and a small grin appeared on her face.

Sam looked at her, the rage still clearly visible in his eyes, but his hand stopped shaking.

"Who dunnit?" Will asked.

"The Attorney General," Sam whispered.

"Okay, we'll ask him over, you will fire him and then we will look for a new Attorney General," Will stated, trying to persevere his calm stance.

"Couldn't I just resign?" Sam asked, sounding beaten.

"Afraid not, sir," Will said.

"I could, the Constitution says…" Sam started but Will interrupted him.

"First of all, you are not a quitter. Second, what this country needs now is a President and not a presidential show game of the weakest link," Will stated firmly. "And if we must play that idiotic show," he cut off Sam in time, "then let's make sure that we come out of it victorious."

"How do we accomplish that?" Sam asked.

"By successfully confirming the Vice President," Will said.

"They still don't know who I'm gonna ask," Sam said.

"And this was our strategy to show them that the White House is the boss," Will said. "Tomorrow, Jessie will announce that we are naming our candidate sometimes later this week."

"And then we have to assemble for a vote for a new Whip," Donna informed Will, after the President left the office.

"There is now way that we're gonna be able to do this much alone," Will said. "Let me call the Directors and the Head of the Secret Service first. We need Ryan here, as soon as possible and I don't care if his boss whines and cries, he's starting to work here in three days or…"

"Or?" Donna asked.

"Or heads gonna roll. Call Josh, we'll need a strategy for announcing the candidate. We still need the Democratic Temperature for Andie and we have to have a nose count. I know that this won't be unanimous but let's just pretend to be optimistic."

"Okay, but we will settle for a successful confirmation, right? We don't need to shore up votes by begging, bullying or smearing honey around their lips, do we?" Donna asked back, her cell phone at the ready.

"We won't beg or pity but I trust Josh doing some bullying and Ryan some smearing," Will said, allowing himself a small grin.

_TBC_


	16. A Change is Gonna Come

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 3**

**16.45 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Office**

"Okay, Jessie, we have to put out that fire. _Now_," Will said. "If they are going to chew on that forever it will be very damaging internationally."

"What can I do more? I've already offered them the affair on a plate," Jessie said, referring to the briefing she gave just minutes before. The AG's gaffe was something that must have been dealt with immediately. Will said they should make the Secretary of Defense the scapegoat for everything and Jessie obeyed, but the press corps apparently wasn't on the government's payroll.

"I don't know, find something interesting! You are going back there in an hour," Will said.

"That was unneeded," Donna said when Jessie left the office.

"Well, she will live and I will apologize when this craze is over," Will said. "What about the Leader? He has considerable amount of experience, he is a Gulf War veteran."

"And he hates the President," Josh threw in his two cents, although he was working with Tal on the schedule of announcing the candidate.

"Quiet in the cheap seats," Will rebuked him and then turned back to Donna.

"You are aware that he is only here because he wants to help us," Donna defended Josh.

"I know and he knows that I didn't meant to be rude but actually I should be already over," Will said, looking down at his watch.

"Okay, you go to your briefing and I'm taking Josh to the Mess, I need a muffin and a coffee," she said. "And while I'm eating my muffin and drinking my coffee, I will think about possible AG-candidates, if that's okay with you, Will," she added hastily, grinning up at the already standing Will.

"Knock yourself out," Will said and disappeared into the Oval Office.

"Good, he started to get on my nerves," Donna stated after the door closed. "I don't think the Leader is a good choice either but who else do we have?" she asked her husband.

"I don't even wanna think about that, Donna. I was just thinking that Sam wouldn't be comfortable with the Leader as the SecDef, as they bound to work together close in the Situation Room."

"That's right. Okay, we have to seriously think about…" Donna started when there was a knock at the door.

"Where is Mica?" Donna asked Tal, referring to her own assistant.

"I don't know, she should be there, holding the fort," Tal said and then stood up to open the door; after all, this was her boss' office.

"Mrs. Seaborn," she stepped back when Ainsley, followed by Charlie, wandered in.

"Hi, Tal! Donna, Josh," she greeted the two of them. "Please, sit back."

"Thank you, ma'am," Donna said.

"You've just 'ma'am' me, right?" Ainsley asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Donna admitted.

"Okay, we don't want to make a habit of it," Ainsley warned her. "What are you two working at?"

"Vice President," Josh said, knowing that Ainsley knew about his role.

"Maybe I could help," the First Lady suggested. "Charlie, could you…" she said and Charlie thrust a folder into her hands. "Okay, Josh, these are Republican members of Congress and Senate who might vote for Andie. We are still talking about Andie, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Josh said.

"No, ma'am, Josh," Ainsley warned him. "And Donna, Joe Quincy is basically the next Attorney General, why not make him AG right now? I know he is a Republican but…"

"You know about the AG?" Donna asked.

"We were there," Charlie spoke up. "At the event where he made the faux pas."

"Yeah, he couldn't get to us soon enough, right, Charlie?" Ainsley asked.

"Right, ma'am," Charlie said, earning a furrowed brow from the First Lady. "The slime-ball," he muttered then, making Josh grin. Ainsley, feeling that he made her point, left the room and Charlie followed suit.

"That leaves us with the problem of the SecDef and the Whip. Also, I don't know how Will's gonna feel about Joe as the new AG," Donna said, and then she got aware of the commotion coming from the other room. She stared at the door and then at Josh. The phone rang and Tal picked up.

"It was Margaret," she turned to the two when she hung up. "They are down to the Situation Room."

"Well, that usually bodes well," Donna quipped and then slumped down at Will's couch.

"Come on," Josh said, standing in front of her, reaching out his hand.

"Where to?" Donna asked.

"To the Mess, you needed a muffin and a coffee," Josh said and took Donna's hand into his. "Tal, you are invited too," he told the assistant and then pulled up his wife. "Come on, Donna, I need to head home soon, but I still have to feed you."

"You don't need to…" Donna started to protest but Josh interrupted her.

"You need to eat something and I want," he added.

"Thanks," Donna said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**

* * *

January 3**

**17.00 pm**

**The White House Situation Room**

"Ten-hut!" General Robertson, who arrived together with the President hollered and everyone scrambled to the feet.

"Sir, KH satellite pictures show us sudden mobilization in India," the NSA informed Sam.

"Near Kashmir?" Sam asked.

"No, sir, everywhere," Dr. Porter said.

"You mean they are mobilizing their _whole_ army?" Sam asked back.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Porter said with a nod.

"Why?" Sam mused aloud but really didn't await an answer, however Dr. Porter felt compelled to respond.

"I think they know something, sir," Dr. Porter said.

"Well, that usually means the Pakistanis are up to something. Are they up to something?" Sam asked.

"No, sir, at least not that we know of," the CIA-director answered his question.

"Okay, let's see if you can pull the white rabbit out of your hat. I'm not going anywhere," he said and leaned back in his chair. "I'll wait here to get briefed on India and Pakistan. Oh, throw in Iran and let's see, okay, China and North Korea. The whole bunch," Sam said, turning to Will.

"Sir…?" the Chairman asked hesitantly.

"I have time; I don't have anything on my schedule. The First Lady is with the kids, my staff is looking for replacements and my presence is not at all required. I will just wait here, I promise not to be in your way," Sam said, allowing himself a little twitching of the lips.

"Yes, sir," General Robertson said and then started to give orders. Dr. Porter cast a last look at Sam before he did the same.

"Will, I think _your_ presence is required upstairs," Sam then told his Chief of Staff.

"Right, sir. Thank you, Mr. President," Will said and then left the room, feeling a sudden surge of pride.

_TBC_


	17. Spinning

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 3**

**18.00 pm**

**The White House Press Secretary's Office**

Donna knocked at the door and then stepped inside. She looked around and old memories of CJ's office flooded her mind for a few seconds.

"Hi!" she greeted then Jessie who was reading a memo at her desk.

"Hi!" She looked up and flashed a smile at Donna. "Have I ever told you that I really like you?"

"No, actually not, but thank you. And it's mutual," Donna added then with a smile. "I have an idea."

"Concerning the AG?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"Yup," Donna said but she didn't expect that her words would be greeted with so much enthusiasm. Jessie sprung up and threw herself onto Donna.

"If you help me with this I will do anything for you."

"Careful what you promise," Donna said with a chuckle. "Okay, it will be quite an operation and we will need the President's permission but I think it could work.

"Tell me," Jessie said and she hung on Donna's words as she laid out her plan.

"What do you think?" Donna asked when she was finished.

"I think that you are a genius," Jessie said and then picked up the phone. "Mike Casper, please," she said and sent Donna a smile.

"I like Mike," Donna said. "He is an old friend of Josh," she added as an explanation. "What do you think of him?"

"Donna!" Jessie shrieked, covering the receiver.

"What?" Donna asked back, looking innocent.

"Do not even think about it!" Jessie mouthed to her as she heard someone at the other end. "Yes, this is Jessie Parish from the White House. I would like to speak to Mr. Casper, please."

A few minutes later, she hung up the phone and looked at Donna.

"Okay, Phase 1 is ready to go. I have half an hour before my last briefing today," she told Donna. "Lisa," she called out to her assistant. "I need all the good news of today," she told her when she poked her head in.

"Okay," Lisa said and went to work.

"Are you somewhat nearer on the SecDef?" Jessie asked.

"No, but you can tell them that we are vetting candidates," Donna told her. "The President had already decided who the next Attorney General will be so you can tell them that we will announce his name later this week."

"They will ask me when. They asked me that about the Vice President too," Jessie told Donna.

"Yeah, I know," Donna said. "Okay, don't tell them this week, tell them we will name the next AG next Tuesday."

"Are you sure?"

"We can ask him this too," Donna said and stepped out of the office. They headed to the Oval Office to ask Margaret to patch them through to the Situation Room.

Fifteen minutes later, Donna found herself sitting alone on the desk in the Press Secretary's Office, as Jessie already left for her briefing with Mike. She picked up the remote control and switched to the camera placed in the Briefing Room. Jessie was not there yet but Donna could almost feel the tension in the room. She heard Lisa's voice announcing Jessie and seconds later, Jessie Parish entered the Press Briefing Room, Mike Casper on her side.

"Ladies and gentleman," she began and the reporters settled down. Donna let out a little chuckle, Jessie trained them well. Donna was there a month ago, when Rebecca left and Jessie did her first big briefing. She told the reporters that she wouldn't say a word when there was someone who talked simultaneously with her. The White House Press Corps had to learn it the hard way that she meant everything she said but they learned it nonetheless. So there she stood, behind her lectern.

"Okay, first the overview," Jessie began. "This is our last briefing for today. Our first topic will be the investigation of the assassination, Mr. Casper will brief you in short and then he will answer a couple of questions. Then I have a couple of announcements to make and we will conclude with a special guest. And now, Mr. Casper."

"Thank you, Ms. Parish," Mike stepped up to Jessie and took over. Donna chuckled when she saw that their hands brushed when Jessie stepped away.

"Way to go, Mike," she said and then jumped when she heard a clearing of throat.

"I was instructed to come here."

"Yes, Chairman, thank you for coming," Donna said and climbed off the desk. "We would like you to explain sensitive information and what's the term _need-to-know_ means, also the different kind of security clearances."

"Damage control, eh?" the Chairman asked Donna.

"Well, the AG is a moron, so we have to clean up after him a bit," Donna admitted.

"Yeah, he is. He always was," Chairman Robertson agreed. "Okay, when?"

"Right now, after Jessie finished the announcement," Donna said, gesturing at the TV set.

"Isn't Mike Casper married?" the Chairman asked then.

"No, he is divorced," Donna reacted immediately and then throw a quizzical glance at the Chairman.

"When I came in you made a remark about him and Ms. Parish," Chairman Robertson clarified.

"Yeah, I was a bit matchmaking," Donna confessed.

"You do that a lot?" Chairman Robertson asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a lot but…"

"Whenever there is a chance," Chairman Robertson said and then let out a chuckle.

"Yes," Donna said, joining the Chairman's chuckle.

"I have a daughter. Her husband was a jackass, her mother was finally able to convince her to divorce him," Chairman Robertson said.

"How old is she?" Donna asked.

"38. She has a kid though," the Chairman added.

"And she is a Republican?" Donna went on.

The Chairman glared at Donna for that question, but Donna only shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I know people who don't mind dating someone from the other party but then again, the most of my friends are not that way," Donna explained.

"Yes, she is a Republican," Chairman Robertson said. "You have someone on mind?"

"What did her husband do?" Donna asked, deciding to ignore the question for a while.

"He was a politician," Chairman Robertson said.

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind," Donna said and then led the Chairman to the Briefing Room, explaining her plan to him. Mike Casper was still there, watching Jessie making the announcement.

"Hey, Mike," she greeted her husband's friend.

"Hello, Donna. Chairman," he acknowledged then the older man.

"How do you know how to spell those names?" Donna asked, while waiting for Jessie to call on the Chairman.

"I train," Mike said with a smile. "But those three gave me a headache too."

"Are you waiting for Jessie?" Donna asked then casually.

"Yeah, you were right," Mike said. "She is 'endearing.'"

"Okay, that was the cue," Donna said, after flashing a smile at Mike. "You are on, General."

"Thank you, Donna," General Robertson said and Jessie slipped out to them.

"Thank you, Donna," she said, smiling at the older woman. "And thank you, Mr. Casper."

"Mike," the Deputy Director corrected her.

"Right," Jessie said with a nod. "Was he okay with it?" Jessie asked Donna about the Chairman."

"You mean bashing the AG?" Donna asked back in a whisper. "Yeah, he was okay with it."

"Okay then. And he will drop in the line?" Jessie asked back.

"Yeah, he will tell them that he has to hurry back to the SitRoom because the President is waiting for him there."

**

* * *

January 3**

**18.55 pm**

**The White House Situation Room**

"Welcome back, General," Sam greeted the Chairman. "You look good on TV," he said then jovially.

"Thank you, sir," the Chairman answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please," Sam said as he rose from his seat. "In the past hours we watched India mobilizing its forces. Then Pakistan stepped up to the plate and those two made the Chinese nervous. This must be stopped. Going by this rate, we will wake up tomorrow morning to a full-fledged WWIII. We still don't know why the Indians mobilized and I very much doubt that we ever will. But I have an idea. _We_ have to provide the reason. I want the 7th Fleet and the 5th Fleet to be ready to roll. I want the Third Fleet to be reassigned to assist the 5th Fleet, and the 6th Fleet to the 7th."

"Sir," General Robertson interrupted him, "we are already at Defcon 4, and you have to raise the level to Defcon 3 if you want the 3rd and the 6th to join the 5th and the 7th. We don't have enough information to go on Defcon 3. It would mean that our Allies in Europe, who are already on heightened alert status, should go with us. This would make everyone heighten their defense state and we would have to face…."

"General, I don't care. We are under attack. The President of the United States was assassinated; we still don't know whether it was the three Stans or the Russians. I know it doesn't sound scientific enough or militarily specific but I have a hunch that neither of them was responsible. They wouldn't mess with us this way," Sam said.

"Sir," Dr. Porter rose to speak.

"Yes, Dr. Porter?" Sam asked politely.

"I agree with your hunch," Dr. Porter said, "but Defcon 3 shouldn't be evoked right now, sir. It would…"

"Okay, tell them we are exercising," Sam threw in his idea.

"An exercise, sir?" General Robertson said.

"Yes," Sam said. "Or is it not possible?"

"Why would the Indians mobilize if we are only exercising?" Dr. Porter asked.

"I don't know, the Chinese always do. Let's just assume that the Indians knew that the Chinese would heighten their alert status and they did it to head them off," Sam said.

"But, sir, exercises are usually agreed upon with our NATO allies," General Robertson said.

"I know. I will call Paul and Heinz and smooth this over with them," Sam reassured the general. "We could say it was on whim," he added.

"On a whim, sir?" General Robertson and Will asked back.

"Yes, on my whim. Will, Donna and Jessie can spin the story; you, General, only have to do what I asked you to do."

"If there is an exercise there is usually a plan to go with," General Robertson threw in his last ace.

"Well, then plan something," Sam said.

"It's not that easy, sir," Will interjected before the Chairman could.

"Take out an old one and rename it," Sam suggested and watched as Will and General Robertson exchanged a look.

"That could work," General Robertson said finally.

"Okay, let's get down to work, people," Sam called out and slipped out of his jacket. "And you still owe me a briefing on North Korea and Iran," he warned them.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Porter said and then turned back to his deputy who already briefed Sam on India, Pakistan and China.

"Will, tell Donna and Jessie to start spinning the story. I want the current AG to mouth off to a reporter that I think too much of myself and like to bring out the Commander-in-Chief in me. I want someone who can leak it to the Press that I'm still here and was here for the last three hours. The rest is up to you," Sam said to Will.

"Yes, sir," Will nodded.

"No objection to those allegations about me?" Sam asked back before left the Situation Room.

"It's a good kind of image when he tells the people that you are the Commander-in-Chief. It also sends the right signal to whoever orchestrated the assassination," Will said.

"And the line that 'I think too much of myself?'" Sam asked, suppressing a smile.

"That's collateral damage, sir," Will said and flashed Sam a smile before leaving the room.

_TBC_

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I enjoy writing this story and I appreciate every feedback about it. :)_


	18. Bonding

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 3**

**19.55 pm**

**The White House Situation Room**

Sam was still sitting in the Situation Room, head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, reading a memo on North Korea when the phone rang. He picked up absent-mindedly, not noticing that the Chairman wanted to pick up too.

"Sam Seaborn," he said and then allowed himself a little smile. "Yes, Colonel Hayworth, he is here. Mind if I put you on the speakerphone?"

"Colonel Hayworth," General Robertson greeted his former deputy who was currently the Commander of Incirlik Air Force Base, in Turkey.

"Sir, we have a certain individual in custody," Colonel Hayworth said.

"A certain individual?" Sam asked back perplexed.

"This is not a secure phone, sir, I can't divulge his name," Colonel Hayworth said.

"Not a secure phone? And they put you through here?" Sam asked, throwing a quizzical glance at General Robertson.

"It was imperative that I tell you about this. We think that our phones were compromised, but your end is secure, sir," Colonel Hayworth explained him.

"Okay, that I can accept," Sam said. "And did you question this certain individual, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. Not that he was too cooperative but we managed to convince him to tell us something. He told us something about the intelligence we received earlier," Colonel Hayworth told Sam and then hung up.

"Okay, that was cryptic," Sam said, turning to General Robertson again.

"He had to make it short and cryptic, sir," General Robertson explained.

"General," Sam hissed, "I'm familiar with the term 'not secure phone' and hard as it is to imagine I even understand why he had to be cryptic. My remark was not judgmental or critical, I merely wanted to state the fact. And I know that you are a bright guy so it wasn't directed at you either, you don't need my observations about obvious facts. I was merely stating the fact for myself," Sam finished and then glared at General Robertson. The others barely noticed the phone call, but now everyone was turned to them.

The general glared back and before Sam could realize he was in a glaring contest with his Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. He knew what that meant. He couldn't concede but neither could the general. Sam contemplated their options and then decided to play it by ear. Some seconds later he noticed that the Chairman was about to give in but Sam couldn't accept that. He knew that the general would have to resign after that. And Sam suddenly didn't find that idea as compelling as days ago. They were working together pretty good and the general did agree to help them out with the briefing.

He looked away the exact same moment as the general and they both ended up looking at Dr. Porter. Sam could feel the tension deflate in the room.

"Dr. Porter," they called on the man in unison.

**

* * *

January 4**

**19.58 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Office**

"That was excellent work," Will told Donna who just entered his office.

"Thank you," Donna said. "Listen, Will, I sent Jessie home, and I would like to go home too if it's okay with you. I could be back in two hours if you need me, but I would like to go home now."

"Okay," Will said with a nod. "I will page you when I need you," he added and then turned back to the memo he was reading.

"You should go home too. He is in the Situation Room, if there is something they will call you," Donna told Will.

"No reason to go home," Will said absent-mindedly but then looked up. "I will sleep at the couch," he said, gesturing towards the couch in his office.

"Okay. How is Kate?" Donna asked him.

"Could we not have this conversation right now?" Will asked her, his voice void of any emotion.

"Yeah, of course. Good night, Will," Donna said and then left the office.

Will looked up again and then with a sigh he leaned back in his chair. He almost picked up the phone but then decided otherwise. His wife had a job; he can't possible call her every time he needed to hear a friendly voice.

"Tal," he shouted then.

"You rang, m'lord?" Tal poked her head in, making Will laugh out loud.

"You watch BBC?" Will asked her, still not able to control his laughter.

"Yes," Tal admitted with a bright smile.

"And you like British comedy," Will stated, looking at Tal's face.

"Yeah, big fan," Tal said.

"What's your favorite?" Will asked, motioning to her to sit down.

"I don't know, maybe _Fawlty Towers_," Tal said.

"Oh, yeah, that's a very good show!" Will exclaimed. "I watched it first when I was a teenager," he admitted.

"Really?" Tal asked incredulously and then asked, "What was your favorite?"

"Well, _Dad's Army_, obviously," Will said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, obviously," Tal said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, yeah, I would like to place a call," Will said to Tal then who was looking at him expectantly.

"To Nicaragua?" Tal asked.

"No, to California," Will said. "I would like to speak to my sister as Chief of Staff and not as her brother that's why I need you to place the call. You'll find her number under the name…"

"Elsie Snuffin," Tal cut him off and left his office.

"Oh, Tal!" Will called her back.

"Yeah?" she poked her head in.

"You can go home after you placed the call," Will said and then he heard that Tal's phone rang.

"As soon as you go home, I'll go home," Tal said and then picked up the ringing phone. "Situation Room," she told then Will who was already at her side.

_TBC_

_Next up: Andie's confirmation process, Ryan's first assignment and the unfolding international crisis_


	19. Time for a Change

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 5**

**7.58 am**

**The Oval Office**

"They are here, sir." Margaret stepped into the room to announce the Senior Staff.

"Send them in," Sam said, closing the folder on his desk.

One by one they filed in, and Sam was happy to see Josh among them. He saw Tal, too holding onto a legal pad, ready to take notes.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked them jokingly.

"We are ready, sir," Will told him.

"Really?" Sam asked taken aback. He never expected that, of course he hoped that it would go fast but he never expected it. "She will be confirmed?" Sam looked Josh.

"Yes, Mr. President," Josh said with a nod.

"When?" Sam asked back.

"Tomorrow afternoon. The Leadership agreed that we really need to get into gear," Josh imparted. "Ryan and I will handle this for you, Mr. President," he promised.

"That's certainly good news," Sam said relieved. He really needed Andie.

"We are also ready for the next AG, the next SecDef and we found a replacement for that Assistant Secretary of Housing and Urban Development too," Donna announced. "We gave our short list for the Whip to the DNC, they said they would discuss it today."

"Ryan will start tomorrow," Will took over. "But we also have bad news, just don't shoot the messenger, please," he added then, looking at Jessie.

"There will be a piece in tomorrow's _Post_, they interviewed the former AG, the former SecDef, the former Assistant HUD Secretary, the Minority Leader and Steve," Jessie informed him.

"Steve?" Sam asked back.

"Sanchez, sir," Donna reminded him.

"Oh, that Steve!" Sam exclaimed. "Well, it can't be worse than the AG putting his foot in his mouth."

"It can be worse," Jessie whispered.

"Just how much worse, Jessie?" Sam asked alarmed.

"We don't know. Dean Engels asked for an interview. A second part is planned to be published day after tomorrow," Jessie said.

"He wants to do an interview with me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sir," Jessie said with a nod. "Also with Will and Donna. Maybe Josh too if he is willing."

"Is this a good idea?" Sam asked Will of whom he knew that he was concerned about image. At this point, Sam couldn't care less. He had real life battles in his life, no time for the cosmetic ones.

"Yeah, I'm glad he wants to hear both sides, so I'll talk to him first, and then we'll see," Will told him.

"Okay," Sam said with a nod. "Sit down, please. Tal, would you mind to step outside?" Sam asked the young woman.

"Of course, sir," Tal said promptly and left the room.

**

* * *

January 5**

**8.10 am**

**The Oval Office**

"Listen, I don't want to panic you but we are this close to World War Three," Sam said in a dark tone.

"And we are very grateful that you didn't want to panic us, sir," Josh quipped first, making all of them smile for a brief moment. "And I should probably leave the room, too."

"No, Josh, I need you here," Sam said. "This will become public knowledge in the next 72 hours, and until then I'll need your advice."

"Sam, we have been through this," Josh said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry but the world is coming loose at the seams and we have to do everything in our might to prevent that. We have the next 72 hours to accomplish something that is not only impossible but incredibly dangerous," Sam said. "I'll need Andie, so after the confirmation she takes the oath and then we are out of here. Josh, call your mother. Donna, tell Leo that you won't see him in the next three days. Will, Kate will arrive here shortly. Take her to lunch and then say goodbye. Mike Casper and Dave Byron are coming with us," Sam said, "they will play liaison with the FBI and the CIA. Will, Tal stays to hold the fort. I need to tell Margaret, she is coming with us."

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"Camp David," Josh and Will answered in unison.

"Yes," Sam said. "The Russians had nothing to do with it," he then disclosed.

"Iran?" Josh asked.

"And North Korea," Sam added.

"Oh, joy," Josh remarked sarcastically. "Who will be there?"

"The Chinese, the Russians and South Korea," Sam said.

"Why not Iran and North Korea?" Jessie asked taken aback. She lacked the knack for international politics but if peace was the desired result of the talks it wouldn't be a bad idea to involve the ones who threatened it, she thought.

"They would never agree to hold peace talks," Will told her. "This cries for action on our side."

"There won't be any wars under my Presidency, Will," Sam said, and judging by the exhaustion in his voice, he didn't say it the first time. "I vowed to make this world better and safer for my children and I'm planning on keeping my oath. Now, get out of here and make the necessary arrangements," Sam said. "Jessie, officially the Chinese aren't coming. Neither is South Korea. Only the Russians. President Mikhailov will arrive shortly. Will will inform you about everything else."

"Yes, sir," Jessie said. "So these won't be peace talks?" she asked back.

"President Mikhailov will…" Will started but Jessie interrupted him.

"It's me, not the Press Secretary," Jessie clarified. "It's me who is asking," she said.

"No, I think we are beyond peace talks," Sam told her.

"But what's our goal then?" Jessie asked.

"We will bully them back in line," Sam said in a false casual tone.

"And the Russian, the Chinese and the South Koreans are our cronies?" Jessie asked back.

"This time around, yes," Sam admitted.

"Sir, may I speak frankly?" Jessie asked Sam.

"Of course," Sam said with a nod.

"This sucks, sir," Jessie said and then looked at the President's face. He looked back with an enigmatic look on his face so Jessie's eyes shifted to see Will's face. His showed his fury. Donna had a little smile around the corner of her mouth, and Josh' face was blank. "Sorry, sir. You'll have my resignation on your desk after the 10 am briefing," she said, a single tear making its way down her face.

"Why, Jessie?" Sam asked softly.

"Sir, this is the USA, we might be frowned upon because we are the self-proclaimed policemen of the world. I don't care about that. Unless someone else is keen on the job they can frown and shout as much as they want, we are the world's policemen. I know that America already had the Soviets as allies when they were blatantly trampling on human rights. I thought we learned from that!" Jessie exclaimed. "I know we did shameful things in the history of the United States of America, but I thought we learned from that! I cannot stand idle and silent around, allowing allying us with the Chinese! And I couldn't care less about 'desperate times call for desperate measures'. It's just not right. If you must bully, bully them alone."

"Jessie, political reality…" Will started but Sam waved him down.

"Anyone else thinking that the idea sucks?" Sam asked the room, making Jessie gasp.

Donna and Josh raised their hands, and after being exposed to Sam's glare for almost a minute, Will raised his hand too.

"Okay, this was the JCS plan. Will and I were against it. I wanted to see what you thought about it," Sam confessed.

"So President Mikhailov is not coming?" Jessie asked back relieved.

"He is not coming. But Canada and the other NATO-allies are covering our back," Sam said.

"That's good to know. So, you won't need us at Camp David?" Josh asked then.

"No, I won't. But the next three days are really critical. I need everyone, and I mean everyone ready to go to Camp David. So, yes, I would call your mother, Josh. And Will, I didn't joke about Kate coming here. She arrives in the afternoon, she will be transferred to the DoD."

"Sir, is this your doing?" Will asked.

"Yes, and I was absolutely stealthy about it," Sam said proudly.

"Really?" Will asked. "Just how many phone calls did you make?"

"One, and it was from Elsie's cell," Sam said.

"Elsie's?" Will asked taken aback.

"Yes, I asked her to come work for us. She will lead our Speechwriting staff as Deputy Communications Director," Sam said.

"So that's why she didn't want to hear my job offer," Will mused.

"You wanted to give her a job?" Sam asked back flabbergasted.

"Yes, I know it would have seemed nepotism, but yes, I wanted to do that. I don't know anyone else who could write your speech at the Correspondents' Dinner, well except you and me, but we don't have the time for that."

"Yes, well, she said yes, I met her four days ago," Sam said. "She had to go back and sort things out, but she will back tomorrow."

"And you called my Dad from her cell," Will stated rather than asked.

"If you really want to know, I called your Stepmother," Sam said. "See, no one can trace it back to me."

"Or to me?" Will asked his boss, the sardonic undertone couldn't be missed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sam said, feeling a bit stupid right now.

"Thank you, sir," Will said then, completely surprising Sam.

"She will work for the DoD. The job pays less, but I hope she won't mind," Sam said apologetically.

"I wouldn't," Jessie piped and then shared a smile with Donna.

"Sir, this would be a great idea to talk about the 'devil you know' rule." Josh' remark caught everyone by surprise, and they all glared at him in response. "I was just thinking, if we part with the 'desperate times call for desperate measures' crap, we might dispose the 'devil you know' rule, too," Josh explained. "You know that both President Bartlet and President Santos wanted to do that, but they didn't. Neither Leo, nor me had the guts to go with it," Josh confessed.

"The time was not ripe back then. And I told Matt the same," Sam told Josh, looking deep into his eyes.

"What's the 'devil you know' rule?" Jessie chirped in.

"The USA not always encourages change for fear of chaos. Sometimes we keep despots or criminals in place because the devil you know is better than the one you don't. Think of Qumar, Jessie," Sam said. "Or Syria, or the Saudis," he added.

"And Josh' just suggested that we get rid of that rule?" Jessie asked, clearly dumbfounded. "That would mean we would encourage Iranians to take to the streets?" she inquired.

"To solve our problems encouragement is a bit low key," Will said. "Just for clarity, the 'devil you know' rule is also bloodless, while getting rid of despots could get messy."

"Messy?" Sam rolled his eyes at Will. "And this from a speechwriter."

"Chaotic, disorganized, disarrayed, dirty, foul," Will started but Sam stopped him.

"Alright, alright. No need for the thesaurus," he said, "we got the picture. And I say, the people of Iran and North Korea should take their fate into their own hands. Their leaders are pointing nuclear weapons at other nations, they are oppressed and they are mistreated."

"What if their governments won't stand aside, what if they start killing off their own people?" Jessie said.

"Then it will be another dark page in the history book of the USA, but we still foiled the third world war," Sam said in a low voice.

"We won't get their backs?" Jessie asked.

"No, we can't do that," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Then we should think this over," Jessie stated.

"Definitely. And that's why we'll all come back here tomorrow afternoon, after Andie's confirmation. The Joint Chiefs will be here, also several CIA and NSA top dogs. We'll discuss this matter and come to a resolution but tomorrow night," Sam said. "Jessie, the Navy is still conducting an exercise. You have to deflect every question about this. No more comment from us, if they want they can go to the Pentagon. In fact, the Pentagon will hold a briefing sometimes tomorrow, to assess the exercise."

"Yes, sir. And thank you, sir," Jessie said, stood and left the office.

"Are we really ready to drop the 'devil you know' rule?" Will asked Sam after the Press Secretary left the Oval.

"Yes, Will, I think I'm ready. I know many people will not agree with me, but we have to do something, and the people of Iran and North Korea shall make their contribution to the world peace too. It's not that I'd like to see a civil war, but if that's what it takes then so shall it be. We had our fair share whether the reasons of involvement were justified or not. It's time they take matters in their hand," Sam repeated himself. "Do you agree with me?"

"Yes, sir. If the Russian and Chinese…" Will started but then noticed Donna and Josh.

"We will talk about that in the Situation Room, Will. No need to get everyone's hand dirty in the process," Sam said, looking at Josh and Donna with a sad smile.

"It's not like we don't know what Will wanted to say, but thank you for your concern, sir," Josh said, took Donna's hand, and the two of them left the Oval Office too.

"Do you think that instigating an uprising will be a dark page in our history book?" Will asked Sam.

"Things will get messy, Will," Sam said, a brief smile flickering across his lips. "But it's either that or the constant fear of nuclear warheads directed or sent at China and Russia. And I don't care about the Chinese or the Russian government, but I do care about the Chinese and Russian people. They don't deserve that. No one deserves that. It's time for a change."

"You are still aware of the possible secondary consequences, right, sir?" Will asked cautiously.

"That an Iranian revolution might destabilize and unsettle the whole region?" Sam asked. "Yes, I'm aware of that. It's time for a big change, Will. Human life should be valued above everything else. Unfortunately, to reach that goal, to make everyone see it that way, blood must be shed. There is no way around it."

"I know," Will said with a sigh and he too left the Oval Office, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

_TBC_

_If you like this story, please leave a review. It would make my day. _


	20. Checks and Balances

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 6 **

**8.34 am**

**The White House Press Briefing Room**

"Excuse me, Julie, could you repeat the question?" Andie looked at Donna. They were in the Briefing Room, prepping Andie for the evening briefing, after the vote.

"Your nomination was quite controversial, Madam Vice…" Donna alias Julie from the _New York Times_ started but was interrupted by Josh and Toby.

"No, no, no!" they cried in unison.

"Jinxing?" Donna asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes!" Josh and Toby answered at the same moment again. "Call her Madam Whip," Toby added then.

"Okay. Your nomination was quite controversial, Madam Whip, do you think that you can work together with your adversaries on the Hill?" Donna finally repeated the question.

"I tend to look at them as colleagues, Julie," Andie answered, "and I think we will be able to work together. They chose me, and according to the Constitution I'm the You-Know-What," she ended then lamely but earned a grin from Josh and a relieved sigh from Toby. "This means that we are required to work together, and that's the end of that."

"Don't say that," Toby remarked. "I mean don't add that."

"Okay. Next question. Yes, Mike," Andie looked at Josh who was playing Mike from the _Boston Globe_.

"Ma'am, your husband was sentenced for treason. Don't you think that this is a liability when you have to deal with sensitive material?" Josh asked.

"Whoa!" Andie recoiled. "That was a blow below the belt, Josh," she shouted indignantly.

"Okay, Josh, repeat the question," Toby told Josh calmly.

"Ma'am, your husband was sentenced for treason. Don't you think that this is a liability when you have to deal with sensitive material?" Josh repeated the question and received a glare from Andie.

"Andie, get over it. This is the question, answer it," Toby admonished his wife.

"I won't answer this question," Andie said and looked at Donna for reinforcement, but the younger woman was shaking her head sadly.

"You have to," Jessie piped. "You have to answer this question."

"I don't comment on my personal life," Andie defended herself.

"Yes, but this is not a personal question," Toby explained patiently. "This is a question concerning national security. Just answer the damn question!"

"Okay, no need to get rude," Andie hissed. "Josh, the question again, please."

"Ma'am, your husband was indicted for treason. Don't you think that this is a liability when you have to deal with sensitive material?" Josh repeated the question again.

"No, I don't think so. Next question," Andie said, sending a triumphant smile towards Toby.

"Whoa," Donna whispered to Jessie. "That was a good move."

"Donna, you want to share something with the class?" her husband asked her.

"No," Donna said and then shot a glare full of daggers at Josh.

"Andie, I have a follow-up question," Josh said then.

"Yes, Mike?" Andie turned to Josh again.

"Ma'am, do you plan to discuss sensitive topics with your husband? After all, you two are living together," Josh asked.

"I'm not allowed to. Next question," Andie said and shot Josh a glare when he raised his hand again. "Another follow-up, Mike?"

"Yes, ma'am," Josh smirked. "And do you think you'll be able not to discuss these things with your husband? After all, he is one of your political advisors," Josh added.

Andie didn't answer just glared at Josh. Josh glared back. Donna and Jessie both sensed the tension between them and for the first time, Toby didn't know how to get his wife to answer this question.

"Ma'am," someone from behind said then, "you can't stare them down."

"Why not?" Andie turned to Charlie who entered the Briefing Room with Ainsley.

"Because you have to have a very good relationship with the Press Corps, they have to respect you. And they won't do that unless they feel that you are honest with them. Just answer the question," Charlie said and Ainsley nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, Mike. Would you, please repeat the question?" Andie slowly turned to Josh again.

"And do you think you'll be able not to discuss these things with your husband? After all, he is one of your political advisors," Josh repeated again.

"Well, first of all, Toby is not my political advisor, I don't have any political advisors. He is my speechwriter. And I'm not allowed to discuss sensitive topics with my husband. I just swore an oath on it which I intend to keep," Andie answered.

"Don't say intend, say you'll keep it," Toby said.

"Okay, Poky, I'll jot that down," Andie said, finally relieved. "Mike, do you have any follow-ups?" She turned to Josh with an indulgent smile. "And let me tell you, Mike, if I had a subscription for the _Boston Globe_ I would have cancelled it ten minutes ago," she added in a sweet voice.

"You don't plan to say that, do you?" Ryan finally joined them.

"No, Ryan, I don't intend to… Sorry, I won't say that," Andie said, sending a smirk at Ryan. "Mike, any follow-ups?" Andie turned to Josh again.

"Indeed, I have, ma'am," Josh said, eliciting a tired sigh from Donna and Andie. "What? It's my job to stay in your face," he defended himself in a childish manner.

"Okay, shoot," Andie said with a hand gesture indicating that she would answer any questions coming from Josh.

"You don't have any political advisors?" Josh asked then.

"No, I don't have any," Andie said. "Next question. Yes, Mike?" she turned to Josh with another indulgent smile.

"Why not?" Josh asked. "What about your Chief of Staff?"

"My Chief of Staff handled my daily business but he wasn't my political advisor," Andie admitted.

"Really?" Josh asked taken aback.

"Yes, Josh. Is that bad?" she asked, turning to Donna.

"It could be seen that you don't trust anyone and that you are a lone player who doesn't listen to advice," Donna explained.

"Ah, I see," Andie said. "Well, to tell the truth, I wanted to ask Charlie to become my Chief of Staff once I was confirmed," she said, turning to Charlie.

"No can do, ma'am, sorry," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Why not? This is an opportunity you shouldn't decline," Ainsley said.

"You want to get rid of me, ma'am?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just saying…" Ainsley started but Charlie interrupted her.

"I took this job. This is something I'd like to do," Charlie said. "Sorry, ma'am," he apologized to Andie again.

"Okay, I'll ask CJ then," Andie said determinedly, but Charlie shook his head again.

"Don't do that, ma'am."

"Why not?" Andie asked flabbergasted. She thought Charlie liked CJ.

"The same reason the First Lady couldn't have asked a Republican to be her Chief of Staff," Charlie started to explain.

"I didn't want a Republican," Ainsley inserted.

"I know, but even if you had wanted one you couldn't have had one," Charlie elaborated. "Because you don't want to fight for Republican causes," he added then. "You can't have a female Chief of Staff, ma'am, because you are a female… You-Know-What."

"I can't have a female Chief of Staff?" Andie asked in a dark tone.

"No, ma'am. Perception," Charlie started to explain. He didn't think it would be so hard to get the point across. "If you have a female Chief of Staff they will think that you are focused on women's issues. And while you may focus on some women's issues it's not what your vice presidency is about," Charlie finished. "And I will go out, turn three times and spit," he said, after seeing Josh and Toby whipping their heads simultaneously at the word.

Josh gave him a smirk while Charlie retreated while Toby's eyes were fixed on his wife.

"I have to choose a Chief of Staff until this afternoon?" Andie rather stated than asked, but Toby nodded nonetheless. "Okay, back to the prepping. Next question," she said, looking around. "Yes, Dean?" she turned to Jessie.

"Ma'am, what do you think of the diminishing of officials in the Seaborn-administration?" Jessie alias Dean from the _Post_ asked.

"Well, Dean, which one do you have in mind?" Andie asked back.

"That's good," Toby said, sending a smile at his wife.

"Thank you, Toby," Andie said and then turned back to Jessie. "Dean?"

"Okay, SecDef," Jessie said with a sigh.

"I think that it's hard to control with whom you fall in love with, but if you have a partner you should come clean before appearing in public and hurting the other one's feelings. That's my personal opinion," Andie added then.

"What about the AG?" Jessie pressed on.

"He is a moron," Andie answered, making everyone chuckle. "Okay, obviously I cannot say that although it's true. What should I say?"

"Say that government officials have an obligation to tell the truth unless it concerns national security or damages an ongoing investigation," Donna said.

"That's good," Toby said, turning to Donna.

"Okay, thanks, Donna," Andie said. "No chance for asking Donna to be my Chief of Staff?" she asked the returning Charlie.

"Sorry, ma'am, but no," Charlie shook his head.

"Okay, back to the questions, Andie," Toby warned them.

"Okay. Dean?" Andie then turned to Jessie.

"No more questions, ma'am," Jessie said and then turned around.

"Any more questions?" Andie looked around expectantly.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Zane?" Andie called on him.

"Yes, I have a question, Madam Whip. Why didn't you vote for 342, ma'am? It was a bill initiated by then Vice-President Seaborn. Do you think that this will cause a bad feeling between you and the President? Do you think you can work together effectively, knowing that you don't agree on some very serious issues?" Ryan finished his question.

"Well, Zane, let me tell you first that this was not one question but rather three," Andie admonished Ryan.

"Whoa, whoa!" Josh protested along with Donna and Jessie. "You can't do that," he then added.

"I can't point out that he can't count?" Andie asked sheepishly.

"No, you can't," Toby concurred.

"Honestly, people, just how dumb do you think I am?" Andie asked, sounding a bit offended. "I know I can't do that, I just wanted to mock Ryan."

"Okay, then, please answer the question, honey," Toby said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Okay, I didn't vote for 342 because I didn't like the rider attached to it," Andie clarified. "Is that okay to say?"

"What rider was attached to it?" Josh asked unsurely.

"Cutting spending on some medical studies, among them one about the dangers of pregnancy of older women," Andie said.

"Ah, I see. Yes, you can say that then," Josh nodded. "Okay, on with Ryan's questions."

"I don't think that it will cause a rift between me and Sam…" Andie said, but was interrupted by Toby.

"Don't say, Sam, honey," he warned her.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that, Poky," Andie said. " …between me and the President because he knew about my position, and understood why I couldn't support the bill. And yes, I think we can work together effectively despite our different stand on some serious issues. Indeed, I think we can work together effectively because of that. Dialogue and discussion is the very foundation of every decision, and I think I will be a useful asset to this administration and apparently so does the President. Otherwise, he wouldn't have nominated me," she added.

"Okay, I wouldn't explain it in so many words," Toby said, "but it sounded okay."

"They have to get used to it that I speak in long sentences, Toby. There won't be any change in that," she told her husband. "Zane, any follow-ups?"

"Did you vote for Marino-Seaborn two years ago?" Ryan asked.

"Whoa, there!" Andie recoiled. "I won't answer that question. It's none of anyone's business who I voted for."

"Answer the question as if it came from Zane, honey, and then we will discuss it," Toby asked her.

"Okay. Elections are anonymous, Zane," Andie said.

"Okay, that's a good answer," Donna and Jessie said simultaneously.

"Any follow-ups, Zane?" Andie turned to Ryan.

"Yes, ma'am. Why didn't you vote for them?" Ryan pressed on.

"Oh for the love of…!" Andie burst out. "I didn't say I didn't vote for them."

"But you didn't say you did, ma'am," Ryan said. "Your 'no comment' answer might trigger a series of questions, and we don't want them to steer you into deep water. I think it would be best to answer the question and be done with it."

"Do you think this question will be asked?" Andie asked, looking at Josh and Toby.

"No," Toby said.

"Yes," Josh said at the same time. "There were a number of Democrats both in House and Senate who didn't make a secret of not voting for a Democratic President."

"In that case, Andie, you should definitely answer the question," Toby said.

"I cannot answer that question. I will stick to the anonymous-comment," Andie said. "Next question, Zane?"

"No, Andie, you really have to answer that question," Josh pressed on.

"No way I'm going to answer that question, Josh," Andie said, looking pointedly at Josh.

"You didn't vote for them?" Josh asked, taken aback.

"No, I didn't," Andie finally admitted. "Next question, Zane?"

"Does President Seaborn know about this and how does he feel about it?" Ryan asked, his voice sounding harsh in the complete silence that filled the room.

"Yes, the President knows about this and he knows the reason behind her decision and my feelings are mine. A good indicator would be that I nominated Andrea Wyatt for this position," Sam joined them, Will in his wake.

"You knew about this, sir?" Josh asked incredulously and Sam nodded. "Yet you failed to inform me about it."

"It's none of their business. Elections are anonymous," Sam said with an undertone that conveyed that he was getting angry.

"Okay," Josh said and raised his hand in defense. "Stick with the anonymous-comment, Andie," he gave in.

"Thanks," Andie said and then looked around. "Are there any more questions? Will, Mr. President?"

"Are you ready, Andrea?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mr. President, I am," Andie answered and then looked around.

"I think this is over now," Toby said, climbing down from his chair. "And I have an appointment with a charlatan, so be good to my wife or you shall experience my wrath," he warned them and then left them in the room.

"Does anybody know about his condition?" Andie asked Josh. "I mean a reporter."

"Not that I'm aware of, but you have to be ready to answer that question too. And I think you should tell the kids after they come back from school," Josh told her in a gentle voice.

"Okay," Andie said with a tired sigh. "I guess I can't convince you to be my Chief of Staff," she rather stated then answered.

"Sorry, ma'am, no can do," Josh repeated Charlie's line.

**

* * *

January 6 **

**14.34 pm**

**The Chief of Staff's Office**

"Is he in, Tal?" Kate Harper asked the young assistant.

"Yes, ma'am," Tal answered and then stood up to announce Kate.

"No need for that, Tal," Kate said and stepped into the office much to the dismay of Tal.

"Yes, ma'am," she saluted mockingly and then returned to her desk. She didn't know why but she couldn't stand Will's wife. Well, she has to get used to her now that she returned to the D.C., she mused and then returned to work.

"Kate," Will stood up to greet his wife. "What brings you here?" he asked. "I thought this is your first day at the DoD."

"Since you weren't at home since yesterday afternoon and I wanted to talk to you I figured that I had to intercept you in your office," Kate explained.

"Listen, Kate," Will started with a tired sigh, "I know you are pissed but it wasn't my doing."

"You didn't tell your President that we are not living together anymore?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't tell him that because I don't think that's something we both agreed to. You said you thought it would be the best but I don't remember to agree to your plan," Will explained.

"Well, in this case I think one is enough. After all, I asked for my transfer to Nicaragua," Kate responded.

"Yeah, but he thinks it's a retaliation because of his fallout with the DCI," Will explained.

"Oh, I see," Kate said and sat down. "In that case, I think I appreciate his intentions but nonetheless, I will ask my transfer again in three months. This should give us enough time to sort this out and be done with the divorce."

"I don't want to divorce you!" Will said a bit louder than he intended to. "Listen, this is a very stressful time in my life and I can't possibly…"

"Will, listen to yourself! You are the reason I asked for the transfer!" Kate shouted back. "You have your priorities and I can respect them but I don't have to live with them. I'm not on top of your list and will never be. So it's as good as a time as any to have the divorce."

"No! You can't do that! I'll never sign the papers," Will shouted back.

"Will, would you listen to yourself!" Kate said again, sounding pretty angry. "I think the only reason you are not so keen on the divorce because you think that's a failure and you can't live with failure."

"I thought this was a character trait we shared," Will said in a whisper.

"Yes, but I don't think it's a good enough reason to keep this marriage in tact," Kate admitted.

"Well, what would be a good enough reason?" Will asked. "'Cause obviously the only reason I can think of is not enough for you either."

"Which reason, Will?" Kate asked him.

"That I love you," Will said.

"Yes, it's not enough anymore. Will, it's always you and I'm fed up with that. It's always your career that comes first, not mine. Mine was put to a rest when you campaigned for Seaborn. Up until I requested the transfer," Katie explained her reasons. "My career is just as important."

"This is important to me," Will said, showing around.

"And I know that and I also know that it's more important than our marriage," Kate said, and the ensuing silence was all the answer she needed.

"I cannot possible leave him now," Will explained. "The rats already left the ship, the captain has to stay."

"Is that all that keeps you here?" Kate asked him.

"At this moment, I would give anything to have you back in my life, Kate, but it's no option for the time being," Will said.

"How long would it take to cut the ropes and leave all this behind?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know, Kate," Will said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Six month?" Kate asked unsurely.

"One year, maybe," Will admitted.

"Six month is on the table, Will, take it or leave it," Kate warned him. "And you have to tell him today. And I want to be in the room when you tell him."

"Why? Why would you want to be there? Don't you trust me?" Will asked.

"That's not the reason, Will," Kate stood up and crossed the room in three strides. She reached up and caressed Will's face. "It's just that I know that he will explode and I want to be there as the scapegoat. I don't want him to hate you. He can hate me if he wants."

"No, I'll tell him but you can't be there. Wait here, please I'll do that right now," Will said.

"Will, you can sleep on the offer," Kate offered him, but Will shook his head.

"I want us to work, Kate. You are right. I was selfish in this relationship, but I can do better," Will said.

"But this is important to you, more important than our marriage was," Kate reminded him.

"It still is; it's more important than a marriage. But it's not more important than you. And after the divorce I wouldn't see you anymore, would I?" Will asked back and Kate shook her head. "I thought so. And while I could stand to be divorced from you, I could never imagine my life without you, Kate," Will said, leaning over to kiss his wife but hovering above her lips because he was unsure whether this was a welcomed gesture. Kate closed the gap and they shared a kiss. Will then crossed the room and walked into the Oval Office.

_TBC_

_Tell me what you think! I love reviews. _


	21. Shaping the Future

_A/N: This is the latest and last installment in this series. I might return with a sequel, but now I feel that this is it. I think I tied up the loose ends and now I'll leave it to Sam to master the presidency on his own. :) If you liked it and read it along, please leave a review so that I know what to do better or otherwise should I write a new series. Any praise, concrit or ideas are welcome. Thank you for your support, and special thanks goes to _kursk, winjan, speedsgirl, cpneb, Alucard and missjasadin_ for their encouraging reviews. _

**The President's Men**

**

* * *

January 8**

**19.34 pm**

**The East Sitting Hall**

"Hi, Ainsley!" Josh greeted the First Lady who was watching her husband deep in thoughts.

"Hi, Josh," Ainsley whispered back, looking deep into Josh' eyes. "You are here to fix this?"

"I'll try. I left Donna and Leo in Claudia's room, would you tell one of the agents that I need Donna here?" Josh asked.

"Should I go?" Ainsley offered, after she asked one of her agents to get Donna.

"Definitely not. Ainsley, are you ready? Are you ready to go on a campaign trail, to bare yourself and your family? Are you ready to take up on the world? Are you ready to do this for Sam?" Josh asked.

"I'm ready. If that's what he wants. I'd follow him everywhere," Ainsley told Josh serenely.

"Okay. Then I need you here. You are in this together. His decision is your decision. Get used to it. Also, get used to the idea that you'll lose Charlie when we go into his first presidential term," Josh warned her.

"I know. Sam wanted him as Deputy," Ainsley said with a nod.

"And he'll help with the campaign. He'll need that experience," Josh said.

"You think too that one day he'll make a fine president?" Ainsley asked back.

"Yeah, absolutely," Josh said solemnly. "Hi, Donna," he said, leaning over to his wife, kissing her temple.

"Hi, Ainsley," Donna said and flashed a smile at her friend.

"Hi, Donna. Thank you for coming. To tell the truth, I don't know anymore what to do. Andie was here today, she said everything is fine in the Situation Room, he acts okay there."

"Because that's the room where he experiences success," Donna said. "He can see the whole board, he knows what to do and what to say there. He knows how to handle Will there. In the Oval, well, we need him back soon or heads gonna roll. I never really liked Kate Harper, but I could kick her butt right now," Donna was seething. "I mean it sounds like hypocrisy but if Josh' condition wouldn't have been so serious, I wouldn't have thought about cutting him off of politics."

"No, that was a completely other thing, Donna," Ainsley reassured her. "I see Kate's point, but I also think that she knew what she did, whom she married when she married Will. But we won't bitch about her anymore, it's completely useless anyway."

"Okay," Donna said with a nod. "When did he come over?" she asked Ainsley with a nod towards Sam.

"An hour and a half ago. We had dinner with the kids, he was joking around, but he is in this brooding stance since then," Ainsley said, her voice full of concern.

"Okay, let's go," Josh said, and the three of them approached the President of the United States.

"I thought you'd never come over," Sam remarked bitterly.

"I was talking to Ainsley about personal matters that only concern her and me," Josh retorted.

"Okay," Sam said with a shrug. "What can I do for you three?" he asked then, looking at them appraisingly.

"Well, for first you could get it together and be a man," Josh baited him.

"Josh!" Ainsley hissed to their friend.

"No, let him kick me, Ainsley," Sam said, "he is not allowed to do that often."

"I'd never kick you if you'd be down, Sam," Josh said, sitting down opposite Sam. Ainsley took place next to Sam, and Donna next to Josh.

"Why not?" Sam asked taken aback.

"Because that's not what friends do," Josh explained.

"So, in your opinion I'm not down?" Sam asked back.

"No, not as such," Josh said, using one of Ainsley's trademark remarks, eliciting a smile from Ainsley and a growl from Sam.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that you are on your knees and you're begging me to fix this," Josh said.

"Great," Sam said grumpily but the effect was ruined by the grin that appeared on his face the next second. "You seem familiar," he baited Josh a bit.

"Yeah, he is your old friend, Josh 'look-at-my-ego-the-size-of-Texas' Lyman," Donna growled, making both Sam and Ainsley laugh while Josh complained.

"Well, okay, I'm gonna fix this, and then we can haggle over the price," Josh said.

"It's your civic duty to help your President," Sam told him jokingly.

"Yeah, I know," Josh said with a sigh. "But maybe you'll be so gratuitous that you'll surprise me with a gift beyond belief," he added then with a smirk.

"Okay, don't make me beg, Josh," Sam warned him.

"I'd never, Sam," Josh retorted solemnly and earned himself a kiss from Donna. "That was nice," he said with a smile and then took her hand into his. "Okay, here is the plan. When Will leaves, you'll name Donna as your Chief of Staff," Josh started.

"So you accept?" Sam asked Donna with a grateful smile.

"Yes, I told you I want to, I just had to talk this through with Josh. I'd never make a decision like this without his consent," Donna explained.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, could we do it so that I'm not interrupted after every sentence?" Josh asked in mock hurt.

"Of course, Josh, continue," Sam told him.

"Thank you," Josh said and then started again. "Until then Donna is there when a big decision is made, she won't go near the Situation Room but she will be there every time the NSC is in session. Her working hours will be cut, she will come home around 6, bar a national emergency. We'll have dinner with our son, and when he goes to bed at 8, we'll be learning the fine points of international trade and policy. Domestic policy is Donna's strength, so no problems there. Will is leaving end of June, Donna takes a leave of absence in May. She will finally be able to finish her thesis paper, making her able to get her PhD next year," Josh said. "She won't be coming to the office everyday, but she will keep herself updated," he explained and looked at Ainsley who raised her hand, making Sam chuckle.

"Yes, Ms. Hayes?" Josh asked in teacher mode.

"I just wanted to congratulate Donna," Ainsley said.

"Thank you," Donna said with a smile.

"Okay. Where was I? Oh, yeah, June. Donna takes over in June, and I'm going to come onboard as Special Counselor. I won't have an office, whenever I need space I'll be working in Donna's office or with you in the Oval," Josh went on. "I won't be called unless Donna needs me, and only then. Is that clear?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, you are going to help Donna, not me," Sam said with a nod.

"Which basically means that he'll help you," Ainsley inserted.

"Thank you," Josh said. "I'm bringing Billy Fernandez and Winnie Hooper onboard effective immediately.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Billy ran Ramirez' campaign for the gubernatorial seat of New Mexico," Josh explained. "He'll be working with Ryan. You might remember him from a Presidential Classroom, you know when we were talking with the kids about terrorism and assassins," he explained and after Sam's nod, he continued. "Winnie is one of Tanner's staffer. She will be working with Donna. When Donna takes her leave of absence in May, Winnie is going to take over her duties as Deputy Chief of Staff for Operations. Billy is going to be Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategical Planning, and Ryan stays with Policy. You'll swing into full election mode in July. It's a bit late to take the full swing, but you are the incumbent and you'll need these six months to settle into office, to make a difference. Donna, being the most experienced with three elections in her bag, will be running the show with the active help of Billy and Charlie," Josh finished.

"Charlie?" Sam asked and then cast an unsure look at Ainsley.

"Oh, yeah, be ready to take Ainsley along the road, she will be your best friend, your companion, she will be your rock in the stormy sea, she will share your burden. And that will be your new motto from now on, Sam. Share the burden," Josh concluded.

"I had an old motto?" Sam asked grinning.

"'I'll do it,'" Josh said. "That was your old motto. You are the President of the United States. You have to make the ultimate decisions but you have to share the burden, Mr. President."

"So now we are back to Mr. President," Sam joked.

"Yeah, get used to it," Josh retorted with a smirk.

"Say, Winnie Hooper is a familiar name too," Sam said then.

"Yeah?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Oh, so you knew her from before?" Sam asked back, still unsure whether he knew the name or not.

"Yeah, just as with Billy, I was watching her," Josh said. "Occasionally helping her when I was Chief of Staff."

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"I thought the two of them will be great players one day," Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders. "To tell the truth, I was helping Ryan a bit too."

"Josh, you went all softie in your old age," Sam said with mock accusation.

"Well, I thought they would be good assets when you ran for presidency," Josh confessed. "I just thought that I'd be running your show."

"You wanted to?" Sam asked taken aback.

"Sam, you are my best friend. I wanted to help you!" Josh exclaimed.

"Thank you. And now back to Winnie. Who is she and why were you watching her?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you think I wouldn't watch a girl who kicked your ass when she was still an intern?" Josh asked then with a grin full of dimples.

"She is not that girl!" Sam exclaimed with indignation.

"Get used to the idea, Seaborn. She kicked your ass, she will be working for you," Josh said.

"Really?" Ainsley asked Josh.

"Yeah, she did. I guess you two will connect. But you are not allowed to take her away from Sam, Ainsley," Josh warned her.

"Why not?" Ainsley asked, pouting.

"I have plans for her," Josh said.

"Josh Lyman, you'll never cease to amaze me!" Ainsley exclaimed then. "You are not a player anymore yet you are set out to shape the future of America."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked them.

"He thinks Charlie should run for president one day," Ainsley said. "And I guess he thinks that Winnie should run too."

"Really?" Sam asked back incredulously.

"Really. I would like Donna to run for a seat in Senate when your second presidential term is over, but she doesn't want to think about that right now," Josh admitted.

"Wow, you are really a monomaniacal genius," Sam said with a smirk. "You'll never retire from politics," he added then.

"I've retired from politics, Sam. And after the interim period, I'll never come close again. I'm ready to be a soundboard but I'll never run anyone's show, I'll never again come onboard. I'm done with that kind of excitement. I want to see Leo attend university and I want to see my grandchildren," he whispered and squeezed Donna's hand.

"Okay, I can accept that," Sam said.

"Oh, and Ainsley, when Sam wins, you'll need a new Chief of Staff," Josh added.

"Yeah, I know," Ainsley said with a sigh and then looked at Josh who sported an enigmatic smile. "You found me someone?"

"Yeah," Josh said. "Ainsley, who 'da man?'" Josh asked, looking really pleased with himself.

"You are, Josh. You 'da man,'" Ainsley gave in with a smile. "Who is he?" she asked.

"He is a she, and her name is Zoey Young," Josh said.

"Really, Zoey?" Ainsley asked. "I never knew she wanted such a position."

"I never knew that either," Donna inserted.

"Well, Zoey and I are really good friends so I know her little heart's desire," Josh joked. "But seriously now, she would be thrilled."

**

* * *

January 8**

**21.35 pm**

**The Lyman's home**

"I'm totally exhausted," Josh said. He came back to the sitting room after paying the baby-sitter and seeing her out. "I'm gonna take a shower and then head to bed. Care to accompany me?" he asked then, wiggling his eyebrow at Donna.

"Take that shower, I'll take a look at Leo and then watch some news," Donna said.

"Are you mad at me?" Josh asked unsurely.

"No, right now I love you so much that my mind is fried," Donna confessed.

"Is that bad?" he asked again.

"No, Josh, but I'd appreciate if you'd leave me alone for five minutes," Donna snapped. "Sorry, I didn't want to snap. Just take a shower, and I'll join you in bed later."

Josh retreated, leaving Donna alone who then stood up and went to check on Leo. Her son was sleeping on his stomach, a clear sign that he was his father's. Donna's heart was so full of love that her mind was really fried. She loved Josh and Leo so much. Her emotions ran so high that she was not even able to formulate a single coherent thought. But she knew she had to. She knew she had to talk to Josh.

She went back into the sitting room and watched CNN for a while before switching to Fox News. They were airing an interview with the Senate Minority Leader, he was careful but Donna heard the signs of his dissatisfaction with Sam. This triggered her mind, and she was finally able to feel and think at the same time. Then she heard that the shower stopped. She donned her robe and took a shower, then slipped into bed next to Josh.

"Hi," Josh greeted her sheepishly.

"We've never talked about a leave of absence, Josh," Donna started.

"Are you mad at me because of that?" Josh asked, his voice betraying his insecurity.

"No, I'm not mad. Why did you say that?" Donna asked.

"Because I know how important that is to you. If you are going to be his Chief of Staff, there is no way that you'll be able to finish the paper in the foreseeable future," Josh explained.

"Thank you," Donna said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"About the Senate seat…." Josh started but Donna interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about that, Josh," she said.

"I just wanted to apologize, I didn't want to bring it up with Sam, but I couldn't help it," he apologized.

"You are forgiven. But you can't sic him on me to try to convince me about that," Donna warned him.

"I'd never do that," Josh denied but then felt Donna stiffen. "Okay, I'd do that, but I won't. You have to be ready, and I'll wait, Donna. I don't mind if you say no, just please think about it. I think you'd be a fabulous senator."

"Your confidence in me, Josh, is… I don't know what to say. I'm amazed and I feel loved," Donna said.

"I could show you love," Josh joked.

"Josh, I want to talk," Donna admonished him. "We wanted another kid," she then dropped the bomb.

"I know. But this is important. We have Leo and we couldn't wish for a better kid than him," Josh reassured her.

"You won't feel cheated?" Donna asked concerned.

"I won't if you won't," Josh assured her. "And we could always think about adoption," he added as an afterthought.

"Adoption?" Donna asked taken aback.

"Yes?" Josh asked back unsurely. "Or don't you think it would be an option?"

"Oh, Josh, I really don't know how to say I love you because what I feel cannot be expressed through words," Donna said, her lips trembling, her eyes misty.

"Then show me," Josh whispered into her ear.

**THE END**


End file.
